The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things
by Crystal Manning
Summary: The heart is deceitful above all things and desperately wicked: who can know it? What do you do when you're forced to live with strangers? Complete.
1. Jeremiah McGwire

The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things

Summary: _'Take me home to my real mommy! Please! Take me home!'_ The heart is deceitful above all things and desperately wicked: who can know it? What do you do when you're forced to live with strangers? Zack and Cody meet the brother they never knew they had, Jeremiah McGwire, now known as Jeremiah Martin. He is really distant and violent. He doesn't trust anyone has lived a bad life. Soon he learns that he has to trust his family if he wants to survive this cruel world called life.

--

Ch.1-Jeremiah McGwire

**Carey's POV-**

"Mom, what's wrong?" Fourteen-year-old Cody Martin asked me in a worried voice. His twin, Zack Martin, looked up from his pancakes and paused with his fork half in and half out of his mouth. I was staring off into space, which is what I've been doing for the past couple of days. But my hand, which was holding onto the syrup, was half raised but syrup still poured out of it so my pancakes were drowning. Zack shook my arm which brought me out of my day dream with a confused look in my eyes.

"What's wrong boys?" I asked as if I just realized the room was on fire. My exchanged confused glances and looked back at me.

"We're asking you what's wrong. Lately you've been distant and quiet and you're starting to scare me," Zack responded.

I hesitated about what she was going to say, but stopped myself. _'They're not ready yet. I'll tell them soon.' _I put on a smile and responded, "Everything's fine. You boys need to get ready for school"

"Yes mam," They responded in unison as they got up from the table and put their bowls into the sink. I watched as the boys got ready for school I gave them both lunches and a kiss on the top of the head. I had a faint smiled, although it was kind of sad, on my face. I'd have to tell them later today. A while later I left her suite and went down into the lobby where Mr. Moseby, the manager, was talking to Maddie Fitzpatrick, the Candy Counter girl.

"Moseby. Maddie. If the boys get back here before I do, tell them I'm out getting something and I'll be home soon," I told them as I rushed out of the revolving doors. I got into my car and started my long drive to the Mental Institute. Why am I going there? It's a long story, but I have time.

A while ago, I was pregnant with my twin sons Zack and Cody. My ex-husband Kurt was really happy that we were having two kids instead of one. After they were born I figured my life would be great. Having a little family together with the love of my life and nothing would go wrong. Of course, like usual, I was the one who was wrong. Kurt got into a band left me with the twins weeks at a time until the weeks turned to months, which turned to years. From then on all Kurt and I did was argue. I knew it hurt my sons but I couldn't help it. He just makes me mad sometimes. Then we finally got divorced when Zack and Cody were seven. We took time off of our normal lives to stay with my mother. Then I met Kurt again. We had this little thing and guess what? I wound up pregnant with another son. How is it that Zack and Cody never found out? Because I made sure that I wasn't at my mother's house for the next nine months. That hurt my sons the most but I had to do something about it. I didn't want Kurt to know that I had another son. I couldn't handle two on my own that well and I knew I couldn't handle a third one. So, once he was born, I set him up for adoption. I had named him Aaron Martin. But this girl, Sarah, changed his name to Jeremiah McGwire. For the next seven years he lived a horrible life of drugs, abuse, and torture. Eventually he ended up having to go to a Mental Institute because people thought he was crazy and telling lies about his life. That's where I come in. Turns out the Institute he was checked into was the one in Boston. I was going to see him and hopefully adopt him so he could become my son again; that is if he wanted to. But I had to tell Zack and Cody first. They would be so mad about me not telling them but they'll come to love him as a real brother…I hope.

Once I pulled into the parking lot I was greeted by Dr. Johnson. He was the one in charge of Jeremiah and he has all ready met with me. This time I would watch Jeremiah and see how he reacts to other people. He lead me to a room with a two-way mirror; I could see Jeremiah but he couldn't see me. He was very cute and I could tell her was related to Zack and Cody. He was supposed to have blond hair but it was dyed black. His greenish-blue eyes were very distant as he sat on a couch and stared at his hands. He would smile time to time and he would get dimples in both cheeks. He had Cody's face and Zack's freckles. He also had Cody's mole near the bottom of his chin. He was wearing a very dirt black button down shirt over black jeans and black socks. He had bandages wrapped around his wrists and his black hair fell into his eyes. (1) He seemed very jumpy; whenever he heard a small sound his head would immediately snap in that direction. His eyes would shift back and forth and then after a few minutes he would relax.

"I'm going to send in a nurse to try and make him eat. Watch what he does," Dr. Johnson said to me. I nodded slightly as he pushed a button. A woman came in wearing a white uniform and holding onto a tray. Jeremiah backed away from her with an angry look on his face. Their voices floated into the room once Dr. Johnson pushed a button.

"Hello Jeremiah. How're you feeling today?" She asked.

"Go away!" Jeremiah spat.

"Why don't you try eating some lunch?"

"I don't want it! I want my mommy! Where is she? WHERE?"

"She's not here anymore Jeremiah. Try and eat something."

"NO!" He yelled as he picked up the tray and threw it at the wall. The food splattered against the wall as the plate cracked. He then started to pick up random toys and also threw those around the room shrieking and yelling and screaming. Dr. Johnson turned off the sound and faced me with a sigh.

"Are you sure you still want to take this violent boy back?" He asked.

"I'm sure. He's my son. I know I can change him. Zack and Cody can too," I replied in a steady voice. I watched as Jeremiah walked over to an easel picked up a pencil, an started to draw furiously. The pencil strokes started to form shading. Soon it resembled a person. After a lot of mad scratches Jeremiah put down the pencil and tilted his head in confusion as he stared at the piece of paper. I stared too. It was a picture of me. But he has never met me before. How could he have drawn me so easily? It wasn't from memory.

"Mom?" He whispered as he ran a hand across the picture. He stepped away from it, got into bed, ad fell asleep immediately.

"You can come back tomorrow to sign your papers. Right now I need for you to speak to some people then you can leave. I hope you have a nice day," Dr. Johnson said with a small smile. I gave him my thanks and left. I need it wasn't going to be easy.

--

"Hi mommy! Where have you been all day?" Cody asked as he ran over and hugged me once I entered our suite. Zack was sitting at the kitchen table with books and papers on his half, a pencil was in his hand and he had a bored look on his face. I hugged Cody back and ruffled his hair. Zack looked at me from his book and from the look of his eyes he could tell what was wrong.

"Sit by me boys. I have something really important to tell you," I said as I sat down on the couch and patted both sides. Zack and Cody sat next to me; Zack resting his head against my shoulder and Cody laying down in my lap. I ran a hadn through Cody's soft hair as I tired to find a way to start my story.

"Back when you guys were seven, Cody, you remember how you said you felt something strange in my tummy?" I started. He nodded silently as I continued. "Well, what it was, was a baby. I was pregnant at the time. I didn't want you to know so I left you with Grandma while I stayed somewhere for the next nine months trying to get this baby as healthy as he could be." I could feel Zack stiffen against my shoulder but he didn't say anything. "After he was born I had to give him up for adoption. I couldn't take care of you two and another baby by myself so I had to. But I named him before I gave him up. He is Aaron Martin. Unfortunately he got adopted by a lady named Sarah McGwire and she changed his name to Jeremiah McGwire. She was one of those careless moms who did drugs, drank, went to strip joints, stayed at drug dens and truck stops. She brought Aaron into her world of abuse and deceit. She told him never to trust anyone but herself. They eventually went crazy and were sent to a Mental Institute. That's where I met him recently. I'm going to try and get him back. You'll have a new brother."

Zack and Cody were silent for a while as they took all of the information in. Finally Cody said, "Mom, you said tat you couldn't take care of us and Jeremiah-"

"Aaron," I corrected.

"-Aaron by yourself. We could've helped. Then he wouldn't of had to live that awful life."

"I know. And I regret it but I'm making up for it by adopting him…if you want me to."

"Adopt him mom. He deserves a good life," Zack muttered against my shoulder.

"That was real sweet Zack," I said as I kissed his head and he smiled a little. "Ok. I'll adopt him tomorrow and you'll finally have a new brother."

--

I let Zack and Cody take the day off the next day so they could meet their brother. I warned him about his temper but Cody said that they would take care of it. Always looks on the Brightside, that kid. Today Zack actually behaved. He didn't back talk, complain, or whine like he usually does. I guess the thought of having a little brother excited him. Having another son excited me. Once we pulled up Dr. Johnson greeted me and I introduced him to Zack and Cody.

"What's up?" Zack asked as he slapped the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Cody said politely as he shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to. Come. I want to show you Jeremiah," Dr. Johnson said as he motioned of us to come with him. We followed him to the room where I saw Jeremiah yesterday. He had his back to us and was holding onto something tightly as we walked in. "Jeremiah," Dr. Johnson said. Jeremiah slowly turned to face us. Zack and Cody shifted nervously as he stared at them. He slowly reached out a hand. Zack nudged Cody and Cody slowly reached his out. Once they touched Jeremiah intertwined his fingers with Cody's; Cody did the same. Jeremiah reached out his other hand to Zack and they did the same.

"I've never seen anything like this. He usually doesn't interact with other people this easily," Dr. Johnson said in amazement. Jeremiah then let go of their hands and moved across the room. He sat down on the couch and glared at his hands. "Jeremiah, these nice people are going to take you home with them. You'll be happy with them."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He suddenly yelled as he picked up pillows and started to toss the around the room. Cody ducked before it hit him and it hit Zack in the face. He laughed until he got hit. Jeremiah seemed to freeze once he heard Cody's laugh. Dr. Johnson took the opportunity to take his hand and lead him over to me. I took his small hand in mine as he looked down at the ground.

"Good luck with him," was all Dr. Johnson said as he left the room.

--

**A/N: So what'd you think of the first chapter? (1) If you want to know what he looks like e-mail me and I'll send you a picture. Don't forget to review!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Welcome To the Tipton, Where Jeremiah Is Neat**


	2. Welcome To the Tipton

**A/N: This fic is set after The Heart. So basically the twins try to help Jeremiah get over his past. There will be some flashbacks that are from the movie and I wanted you to know now that I don't own them.**

**Ch.2-Welcome to the Tipton, Where Jeremiah Is Really Neat**

The car ride was unbearably quiet. Jeremiah was glaring out the window, Cody sat next to him in the middle with his head rested on Zack's shoulder and fast asleep, and Zack had his arm on the window sill and his head was laying on top of it, he was also asleep. Carey kept glancing at Jeremiah in the rearview mirror. She didn't know what to say to him incase he started to scream or he does something violent so she just left him alone. What thoughts were going on through his head they might never know. He never speaks. All he does is glare, stare, or have a confused look in his eyes with a mixture of pain. The only time he reacts to what they were doing is if Zack or Cody laughs. He seems to freeze every time they laugh for some reason. Carey is trying to figure that out. Eventually Jeremiah fell asleep and Care couldn't help but smile. He had the same look on his face when he was sleeping as Zack. His mouth partly open and his features somewhat stretched because f the hand that was holding their faces up.

They arrived at the Tipton an hour later. Zack and Cody got out and stretched once the car was parked. Jeremiah hesitantly got out and looked up, and up, and up at the tall building. He tilted his head somewhat curiously as he watched people go in and out of the revolving doors. The twins motioned for him to follow them and he did so at a slow, leisurely walk. He carefully made his way into the Tipton and was met with scurrying people and chatting people. He spotted two boys and two girls sitting on a couch in the lobby and followed Zack and Cody over to them.

"Chris, Tapeworm, Max, Ceej, this is our new little brother Jeremiah," Zack introduced him as he pushed Jeremiah forward. Jeremiah immediately put a glare on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. Chris Michaels **(1)** and his cousin Tapeworm exchanged confused glances while Max Montgomery and Crystal Miroshi **(1)** smirked slightly. Jeremiah walked off without saying any thing and made his way to the Candy Counter where Maddie was working at the time. He stood there waiting for her to turn her attention to him but she was reading a magazine to notice, or he was too short to _be_ noticed. Casually looking around, he snatched a candy bar and hid it in his shirt pocket. He turned around and was face to face with Cody's smiling face. He jumped a little and stared up at him.

"C'mon. It's time to show you your room," Cody said with a warm smile as he held out his hand. Jeremiah brushed past him and followed Zack and Carey onto the elevator. Jeremiah wrinkled his nose in disgust when he heard the elevator music and practically flew out of it once they reached the 23rd floor. He gazed around their suite in awe; it was seen in his eyes. He dropped down next to the video games and started to read every cover. He ran into the twins' rooms and looked at all for their stuff. He pulled down a book from above Cody's bed and dropped onto it. A flyer fell onto his bed and he picked it up. He scrunched up his face and sighed heavily. He made his way back out and kicked Cody in the shin. He yelped as Zack laughed and turned to face Jeremiah. He held the flyer up to Cody's face and waited.

"Oh. Zack and I are going to a party that is going to be held in the ballroom here and we're taking ballroom dancing and salsa dancing lessons so we can dance with our dates when the party starts," he explained. Jeremiah just took the paper back and went into the bathroom. Cody turned to his mother and asked, "Where's Jeremiah going to sleep?"

"I don't know. I guess in your room. And I thought I told you to call him Aaron," Carey responded.

"He won't answer to Aaron," Zack pointed out. "So why don't you change his name to Jeremiah Aaron McGwire-Martin?"

"That's a good idea."

"I was kidding!"

Carey laughed as she grabbed her purse and left the suite once more. Zack grumbled under his breath as he sat on the couch. He suddenly went falling onto his face as Jeremiah emerged from behind the couch with a pillow raised. Cody laughed and helped his brother up. Jeremiah gave Cody an odd look as he absentmindedly started to unwrap his bandages. He quickly stopped and pinched his wrist as punishment. Zack and Cody looked at Jeremiah and then at each other as if asking 'What-should-we-do-now?' Jeremiah retreated to the bathroom with the pillow, closed, and locked the door. Zack and Cody sat down on the couch and started to watch TV As they got wrapped up in a TV show. Jeremiah quietly opened the bathroom door and tiptoed out. He ran down the hall and got onto the elevator pushing 'L' for lobby. Once the doors opened he looked around and saw a gold trolley. He ran over to it and ran his hand against the cool gold. He sat on it and, without realizing it, Esteban started to push it with Jeremiah still on it.

He stopped in a hallway and got off. He made his way past doors and looked into each room. There was a lounge, a ballroom, a dining room, an arcade room, and…the kitchen! Jeremiah snuck inside and dragged his finger through a chocolate icing. He sniffed it and hesitantly put it into his mouth.

_Poison. You ate poison! You ate poison! You're going to die now._

_Please. I don't want to die. Please_

_What the fucking good are you? You've never helped me! After everything I've done for you, you little bastard!_

Jeremiah shook his head and pushed away the cake so fast it fell to the floor and splattered. He looked around and saw a piece of pie on a plate and pushed that over too. He trashed everything in the kitchen and ran out before anyone spotted him. He stopped in the arcade room and watched in awe as kids played random video games; The bright lights reflecting in his eyes. He stayed for a few seconds but then left and went to explore the rest of the Tipton. He pulled out the candy bar he saved from before and took a bite. Nothing happened to him so he took another. He eventually made his back to the lounge and saw his new 'mother' singing on the stage. He sat in a chair and watched her. A smile slowly formed on his lips as he listened and looked around at the other guests' reactions.

"There you are!" Cody exclaimed as he burst into the lounge, scaring Jeremiah so bad he fell off his chair and landed on the floor. He looked up at Zack and Cody with a surprised look on his face. He quickly his chocolate bar as Zack snapped at his brother, "See, I told you I didn't lose hi. I just didn't see where he went!"

"We're going to be late for our lesson. Let's just take Jeremiah with us."

"Ok. But mom needs to know. I'll go tell Patrick to tell mom while she takes her break and he serves her."

Jeremiah looked up at Cody with a question in his eyes. 'Dance?' Cody just smiled and waited for his twin to come back. Jeremiah stood slowly and smiled as he looked down. It faded instantly once he saw two ladies across the lounge pointing at him. He scowled which only caused the ladies to giggle to themselves. He rolled his eyes and followed hi new 'brothers' to the ballroom where Max, Tapeworm, Chris, Crystal, and two other girls were waiting. Esteban was waiting next to his boom box with an attractive dancing partner.

"Why hello little…black people. I am Esteban and this is my lovely partner Molly. If you want to join our lesson you have to change your clothes," Esteban said in his full accent.

Jeremiah stood firm in his clothes. He crossed the room, his shoes making loud clomping noises, and planted himself in a chair. Esteban came over and put the boom box and some cds next to him and told him when to press 'play' 'pause' or 'stop'. Jeremiah just glared as he walked off and told the couples what to do. Cody was partnered with Crystal, Zack with Max, Tapeworm with one girl named Skip **(1)** and Chris with a girl named Becky **(1)**. They were going to learn how to salsa dance first.

"Cody and I know how to salsa dance a little," Crystal told Esteban.

"Ok. Show me a Cross-body Wrap to Tunnel to Lead Wrap to Inside Turn to Dip," Esteban ordered as he nodded at Jeremiah. Jeremiah punched the 'play' button and some salsa music started. Cody and Crystal started their routine by getting into the beat by stepping forward and back. Cody then spun her once and brought her back to him. Cody, with his left hand, pulled Crystal into a wrap during the cross-body; both hands remain connected. From the wrap, Cody pushed Crystal back through the arm hold while taking a step forward. From the tunnel, Cody turned right and wraps into Crystal while being in front of her. Cody lets go of the hand holds and reconnects with the left on Crystal's left and the right hand on Crystal's right. On 2, Cody releases the right hand hold and steps left to check Crystal's right shoulder with his right hand. Then Cody pushes Crystal into a traveling left turn and catches Crystal in a dip. Everyone applauds as they stand and bow and Jeremiah presses 'stop'.

"We can take you through the steps. Everyone try it!" Cody says as he gets the rest of the couples in the starting position. Crystal nods to Jeremiah and he press 'play' once again. He watched in slight amusement for the next hour as the couples practiced salsa dancing and ballroom dancing. Once they weren't looking he tried to imitate what they were doing but found that he looked like and idiot so he stopped. As the group were taking a break and were deciding on what to wear Jeremiah searched through the cds until he found one he remembered. He watched silently as Cody picked out a dark blue shirt that had glitter on it, a black tank to wear under it, and black pants. Zack picked the same but his was red.

"Because you helped you get the same costume as Zack and Cody, but in silver," Max said as he gave Jeremiah the clothes. "And you're our official stage manager. Your welcome to come to any practice ant to give us tips." Jeremiah placed the clothes on the seat and brushed past her without saying thank you. He held the cd in Zack's face and waited as he put it in the boom box. He walked to the center of the ball room and waved his hands as if pushing something away and the couples cleared the floor. He pointed his pointer finger at Zack and he pressed 'play'. Eminems 'Just Lose It' (Square Bear Mix) started to play. Jeremiah bobbed to the beat until it got to a good part and he started to break dance.

Everyone applauded as he stopped and bounced back onto his feet. He ran a hand through his black hair and blushed embarrassedly. Zack and Cody rushed up t their 'brother' but he backed away from them, fear in his eyes. Mr. Moseby and Carey came in and, as usual, Mr. Moseby immediately accused Zack and Cody of ruining his hotel.

"We didn't do anything Mr. Moseby. It was Jeremiah," Zack said as he pointed. Mr. Moseby turned his look of fury to Jeremiah. He quickly stumbled backwards until he crashed into a wall and looked at him with he tear-filled, fear-filled greenish-blue eyes.

"No Mr. Moseby! He was just showing us how well he can break dance! Mom, he's really cool!" Cody praised him as he hugged his mother. :I'm glad we decided to adopt him."

I'm glad we decided to adopt him…

I'm glad we decided to adopt him…

These words would always echo in Jeremiah's and would make him…happy…

**(1) Chris, Crystal, Skip, and Becky are my OCs. If you want to use them ask me first!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 3: School: Day One**


	3. School: Day One

**Chapter 3: School: Day One**

Jeremiah woke up the next morning with a headache. He thought for a second his mom, Sarah, was watching him like she did once before. He felt something uncomfortable below himself and looked down. He groaned when he noticed he wet the bed…more like wet the tub. He looked around sighed happily, knowing Sarah wasn't there. He got out of his 'bed', which was a bunch of pillows and a blanket in the bathtub, and changed clothes. The Martins offered him a place to sleep in the boys' room but he refused. He seemed to like the calmness of the bathroom instead. He quietly walked out of the bathroom and saw the twins and their mom sitting at the table. He tugged on Carey's shirt and whispered in her ear. She jumped up and went to the closet, getting extra blankest and pillows and went into the bathroom as Jeremiah shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh! He wet the bed!" Zack suddenly exclaimed; Jeremiah blushed in embarrassment as he lowered his head in shame. Cody reached out to pat him soothingly on the head but he backed away. So he just went into his room and came out with black clothes and pressed them into his arms. He gave Cody a hard stare then retreated to the bathroom. "That kid is nuts!"

"Don't call him that!" Cody snapped as he rounded on his twin. "He's lived a bad life! We have to try and make him feel comfortable around us!"

"_He's not even our brother!_"

"_He is now! And you have to learn to appreciate him!"_

"Boys! Boys! Stop fighting!" Carey said as she left the bathroom. "Zack, he is your brother now and you have to learn to live with him!"

"That's just it! He's _not_! He doesn't even talk to us! All he does is stare, or glare! He doesn't do anything!"

"Listen Zack. I…created him and he has my DNA. You share the same DNA so he's your brother!"

"Ok, ew!"

"Too much information!" Cody agreed.

Inside the bathroom Jeremiah slammed his fist on the door and tried to stop the tears that wanted to fall out of his eyes. They didn't want him. So why did they adopt him in the first place? He should've stayed with Sarah. His life would've been easier. At least she _kind of_ wanted him. She did always say 'I got your back'. Maybe she meant it…Then she must've meant everything else she said too. That must've meant he was a bastard; or an asshole, or a fucking waste of time.

"Jeremiah, c'mon! We have to go to school!" Cody called into the bathroom. Jeremiah quickly changed clothes. He put on a black tank and a black jacket over it, black cargo shorts, and black vans. The bandages were still wrapped around his wrist and his black hair fell into his eyes, like usual.

He opened the door so fast Cody jumped. He rolled his eyes and left the room without saying anything to him. Zack and Cody rushed out of the room after their little 'brother'. They got on the bus and sat with their friends while Jeremiah sat in the back by himself. Once he reached Revolution Lower school, Cody and Zack got ff with him and showed him his class. They said good bye to him and walked to Revolution High School. Jeremiah turned and noticed everyone was staring at him. Probably because a white by was decked out in black and all you could see was his white face and white hands. He ignored them and took a seat in the back,**  
**

Once class started he slouched in his seat and stared out the window. No one paid attention to him no matter what lesson they were learning. If the teacher called out him he would glare back until the teacher picked someone else to answer the question. He ate lunch by himself and he didn't really care.

When it was time for art he was a little happy. He could draw really well and he knew that. He closed his eyes as a picture flashed into his head. He picked up the pencil and, with his eyes still closed, he started to draw furiously. The other kids watched him in awe as he drew without looking at his paper. He reached out to the sides of himself and picked up different colors to draw it. He kept some colored pencils behind his ear and one in his mouth. He would replace them with other colors when he switched. Finally he put every pencil on the table top and opened his eyes to look at his masterpiece.**  
**

He always drew what he felt on the inside. What does this picture mean? It was a picture of Sarah and Carey. In the background was a big read heart that seemed to pop out of the page. Sarah had a distant, wasted look on her face and she was in the left half of the heart. Carey was in the right half with a genuine smile on her face. She was a little bit bigger than Sarah. What is his heart telling him? He loves both mothers although he just met Carey? He loves Carey more than Sarah? He scrunched up his face and balled the picture tightly in his right hand.

He closed his eyes once again and started to draw. The kids in his class, including the teacher Miss Jane, crowded around him to watch. He was aware but did nothing to make them go away. He needed to make the picture make sense to him. He didn't open his eyes a while after he was finished. He needed some time. He could hear the other students talk abut it but still he didn't open them. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. On the left half of the paper was Sarah. She had the same look on her face as the last picture but she had scars, bruises, and cuts. Her background was all black except for the flames around herself. Then there was Carey.

She had the same smile on her face; but this time she wasn't alone. She was sitting on a fountain. Zack on her left, standing with some bread in his hand; getting ready to fed the ducks that were in the fountain. Cody on her right sitting with his knees brought up to his chest with a smile on his face that Jeremiah can imitate easily. But that wasn't what made him gasp. What made him gasp was the fact that below Carey, sitting on the ground, was himself. Dressed in exactly what he was wearing that day. But he had a genuine smile on his face.

He grabbed the picture and ran out of the classroom. He ran out of the school and just ran as far away as his little legs would carry him. He didn't know where he was going but relied on his heart to take him somewhere safe. He crashed into some people and shrank back as they cast him evil glares. He nearly burst out crying when one man raised his hand angrily but he ran as fast as he could away from him. Eventually he knew that he was going to the Tipton and ran back there. He pushed past guests and employees, getting an angry shout from Mr. Moseby.

He ran up all the stairs to the twenty-third floor. He ran down the long hall until he got to suite 2330 and started to bang on the door hysterically. People stuck their heads out of their rooms and peered at him. He was really crying now and desperately banged on the door. Once Carey opened it he latched himself to her waist and continued to cry. She rubbed his back and hugged him as things in his head slowly made sense.

"Mom," he whispered faintly, so only he could hear it.


	4. Speak To Me!

**Chapter 4-Speak To Me!**

Jeremiah stayed close by Carey's side the rest of the day well…until she had to go to her rehearsal. He stayed away from the door and the windows. He just sat on the couch, staring at the picture. Once 3:00 rolled around he heard rapid footsteps running down the hall and a massive bang that sounded as if a body crashed into the door. He stared at it as Cody opened the door and Zack walked in after him with a huge red spot on his forehead.

"Where did you go? We heard from the principal that you ditched," Cody said with worry in his voice as he walked over to Jeremiah. He was surprised when the young boy didn't back away and was even more surprised when the young boy threw himself into Cody's arms and started to cry. Zack stared in bewilderment as Cody hugged him back.

"What in the world is going on here?" Zack finally spluttered.

Jeremiah mumbled words against Cody's chest and they both looked at him in shock. He never spoke before. So why is he talking now? The twins lead him to the table and gave him a chocolate sundae. He stared at the glass bowl until he pushed it away from him with a hard look in his eyes. Cody pushed it back but he defiantly pushed it away from himself again.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"It's poison!" Jeremiah finally responded. Zack and Cody stared at him. He finally spoke! He had a slight accent in his voice and it was as soft as a breeze.

"No it isn't. It's really good. We've eaten a lot of them before and we've never been poisoned from them," Cody said as he put a spoon in Jeremiah's hand. Jeremiah hesitantly spooned some ice-cream onto his spoon and stared at it. He looked up at Zack and Cody who nodded encouragingly. He opened his mouth and finally pushed the spoon in and closed it. Zack and Cody watched as he slowly swallowed. He glanced at them…_and there was a small smile on his face._

"It's good," he whispered as he got another spoonful, this time a little bit more was on it.

Zack and Cody watched as Jeremiah ate his sundae happily. Once he was finished he started to shiver, but that's natural when you eat a lot of ice-cream. They helped him clean up and he started to become distant again. He retreated to the bathroom and opened up a very dirty and stained book. On the inside were pictures of him and Sarah; he picked one up and stared at it. He made a face and ripped it in half. Then he hid it once again and sat on his bed. He tilted his head so his black hair covered his eyes completely.

'_Why did I crumble? Why did I start talking to them?' _He asked himself as he pinched his wrist as punishment. He lightly traced the bandages as he thought about his past. He shook his head to get the images clear. _'I'll never do it again. I'll stay strong! They can't know about what has happened! They can't! They wouldn't understand what I went through anyway! Except maybe Cody. He seems so understanding and…nice. Almost as nice as Buddy**(1)** was. But he had to go and die. And Sarah didn't tell me what we were doing. She just drove us away from that. And then she went insane. Poor Sarah.'_

"What do you mean poor Sarah?" A voice asked.

Jeremiah jerked his head up and gasped. Sarah McGwire was sitting on the toilet seat filing her nails and glairing at him. Her hair was ling and blond and in the ponytail again. She had a mad look in her eyes and her blood red lips **(2) **were turned down in an angry scowl. She wore a red and black plaid vest over a black tank top and blue hip hugging jeans; black boots were on her feet. She got up off the seat, sauntered over to him and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"You bastard! You said you had my back! You said you would protect me!" She snapped.

"I-I do! I will!" Jeremiah spluttered as he held his now stinging cheek.

"You dumbass! How can you protect me if you're in Boston?"

"They made me come. Then my mom adopted me so-"

"Your mother? Kid, I'm the only mother you've got!"

"But-"

"They tricked you! I'm your real mother! I did everything I could to protect you. What did they do for you?"

"…They fed me poison."

"That's right. You're on your way to hell because of them. You were better off with me!"

"Where are you? I wanna to go home!"

"You'll have to work hard to find me, kid. But we'll be reunited once again. You, me, and Butch."

Suddenly pain went straight through Jeremiah's head; he screamed as Sarah started to fade. He reached out a hand towards her but she slapped it and faded into the darkness. Once he opened his eyes again his cheek was pressed up against the cool bathtub and he was breathing heavily. Something cool was placed on his forehead. He glanced up to see Zack, Cody, and Carey. He took off the cloth and backed away from them.

"Jeremiah, are you ok?" Carey asked as she started towards him.

"Where's my mom?" he demanded,

"She's right here," Zack responded.

"She's not my mom!" Jeremiah said, getting angry, "Where's my mom? Where's Sarah?"

"She's not here."

"Bring me home! I want Sarah! Take me home!"

"Jeremiah," Cody started.

"TAKE ME HOME TO MY REAL MOMMY! PLEASE! TAKE ME HOME!" Jeremiah cried as he squeezed his eyes shut, as if they would just vanish if he opened them. When arms tried to circle around him he would scream and struggle. Finally he opened his eyes and slapped the closest person to him…Cody. Cody held his cheek in disbelief as he stared at angry, cold eyes that belonged to Jeremiah. Cody started to whimper and Zack patted him on the back as he glared at Jeremiah. Suddenly Jeremiah fell over and landed hard on the floor. Carey patted his cheek but his head rolled around. Carey felt his forehead and pulled her hand back as if she just got burnt.

"He's burning up! We have to get him to the hospital," Carey said as she jumped up and ran to the phone. Zack stayed put but Cody placed the wet cloth back on Jeremiah's forehead.

"What're you doing? He just hurt you and you're helping him?" Zack cried angrily.

"If something happens to him, I'll feel guilty for not helping him," Cody responded as he cut his eyes at his brother. He soft stroked the young boy's hair as he tried to hold in tears. "He's not a bad kid. He's just misunderstood."

--

_He's not a bad kid. He's just misunderstood…_

_He's not a bad kid…_

_Bad kid…_

_Just misunderstood…_

_Misunderstood…_

Jeremiah felt really hot. Sweat dripped off of his forehead and landed on the ground where it immediately turned to steam. He opened his eyes and saw that flames had him surrounded. He coughed as smoke filled his lungs and made his eyes burn. He struggled to look around but the heat made his eyes water.

"Mama!" He screamed as he wiped his eyes frequently to see. He took off his black jacket and tied it around his waist as he tried to find a path to take. A shadowy figured stood on one side of the wall of flames. He recognized the shirt, and the hair, and the eyes. "Mom! Mom!"

Sarah turned towards him and gave him a slow, menacing smile as she raised her hand and slowly waved; a farewell wave. The flames suddenly engulfed her and left Jeremiah watching in shock. He screamed and tried to run to her but a wall of flames stopped him. He tried to find a way around but he couldn't. Suddenly a creaking sound reached his ears and he glanced up. A part of the ceiling, with flames on it, fell away. Before it hit him he felt intense heat and blacked out…

"AAAH!" Jeremiah screamed as he shot up right in bed. He sighed heavily but froze once he saw all the white. He looked down and saw that he was in a white hospital gown. He glanced around the room and shuddered at all of the white. Suddenly a doctor came in and fear swelled in his chest. He tried to get away from the doctor but he had an IV in his hand and he wasn't able to move without seriously hurting himself. The doctor chuckled lightly as Jeremiah stared with wide eyes. Suddenly pain filled his chest as red feathers started to sway in his face as things started to swim in and out of focus. He muttered, "No," before everything turned dark once again.

The next thing he knew he was in his suite at the Tipton. He was staring up at the ceiling and his head felt heavy as he tried to lift it. Zack and Cody sat at the table going over homework, trying their best to leave him alone. Jeremiah narrowed his eyes as he swung his legs over to the floor and glanced at their homework. Hesitantly, he stood and finally made his way over to the table. He glanced down at Zack's paper as he tapped a pencil against his bottom lip. Cody's head was bent over his history homework as Zack pondered over math. Jeremiah noticed many mistakes on Zack's paper and tried not to laugh…or show any emotion for that matter. Zack smiled as he wrote down the completely wrong answer and shut his notebook, declaring, "I'm done!" Jeremiah finally couldn't take it. He grabbed the book and flipped it open, jabbed his index finger at his homework, and declared, "That aint right."

"Oh yeah? Tell me how it's wrong!" Zack challenged receiving a glare from Jeremiah but a sigh in defeat.

"It's simple really. A congruent angle is the same degree as another angle. So they're the same. The question is: If an angle is 55 degrees and you add 125 degrees to it would it be the same as a straight angle? A straight angle and a 180 degree angle are the same things but with different names so basically they're congruent." Jeremiah responded confidently in his accent.

"Wow. You know ninth grade math?" Cody asked in disbelief. Jeremiah shrugged and responded, "I had to do something when I was bored besides eat cereal and watch TV."

"But that sure beats homework!" Zack interjected.

"It may, but it aint a substitution of education. The only reason I learned was because I kept switching schools and I didn't know as much as the other kids. But that aint gonna stop me from doing what I usually do."

"And what's that? World History?"

"Naw. Watchin' TV."

"He is definitely related to us Cody. I don't see why you always said he wasn't our brother!"

"_I_ never said that! _You _did. And if you haven't noticed, we have a resemblance by the physical features!" Cody snapped as he glanced up and shut his homework. "He has your freckles; he has my mole. He has your hair, although the color is changed; he has my frame. He has a mixture of our habits, manners, and personality. You get it now?"

"You have a point there," Zack responded as he dragged Jeremiah over to the mirror along with Cody. He motioned for Cody to get on his knees and they both pressed their cheeks against his. Jeremiah stiffened slightly but eventually relaxed once he saw the resemblance. Carey walked in and smiled once she saw her boys at the mirror. Her boys. She had never called Jeremiah that before now. Maybe it was because she felt connected to Jeremiah after what had happened at the hospital.

_Flashback_

_Carey, Zack, and Cody were all sitting around Jeremiah's bed in the hospital. Carey was holding his hand as he seemed to twitch in his sleep. Zack was staring out the window with a bored expression on his face while Cody sat with his head in his hands. They have been there for about and hour and was waiting for word form the doctor. Finally the door opened and Dr. Kingsford came in with Nurse Carter at his side. Nurse Carter injected an IV into Jeremiah's arm and left quickly._

"_What's wrong with Jeremiah?" Cody asked._

"_We can't really explain it except by saying that he got a drug induced cold, so to speak." Dr. Kingsford responded._

"_Jeremiah? A nine year old took drugs?" Carey asked in disbelief as Zack snorted._

"_He may not have taken drugs himself. His other mother could have made him take it," he suggested before he left the room. "You can stay for twenty more minutes. He needs his rest."_

"_Mommy?" Cody asked in a small voice. "What kind of mom would make their kids take drugs?"_

"_A bad mom Cody," Zack finally responded. "A bad one."_

_End Flashback_

"Jeremiah…what happened in your past?" Carey suddenly asked. Jeremiah looked at her with sad eyes but responded, "In due time, you shall know."

"Jeremiah, talk to us. Speak to me!"

"You'll know…when I'm good and ready."

--

**(1)Buddy is a character from The Heart. I don't own him.**

**(2)When it says blood red lips I mean her lipstick is a dark color**

--

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 5: Jeremiah vs. Maddie**


	5. Jeremiah vs Maddie

**Chapter 5-Jeremiah vs. Maddie**

Maddie Fitzpatrick smiled as she watched Zack, Cody, and their new brother Jeremiah leave for school the next morning. She has never met Jeremiah and really wants to, but she's never had the time. She may today because she has a small shift because she's been working over time. Who else can bother her on her shift but London Tipton, the hotel heiress. She was making her way towards the candy counter in one of her fashionable clothes: a metallic pink bray, a light pink tank-top, white long pants, and black designer boots; a metallic pink handbag was at her side.

"Hi Maddie," she greeted me in her normal cheerful way.

"Hi London. What's up?" Maddie questioned. London looked blankly up at the ceiling of the lobby and back down a Maddie.

"The ceiling? Duh!"

"That's not what I-oh never mind. Guess what? Zack and Cody have a new brother."

"Are they triplets now?"

"No. They're still twins."

"Zack and Cody are twins? Since when?" **(1)**

"Since always! I've seen glimpses of him and he's kind of cute."

"So you're dating younger men now?"

"No I'm not!"

"So who are you dating now?"

"No one!"

"Honey, you need to get back into shape?"

"What do you mean? I'm not out of shape. I play volleyball every afternoon at school."

"I mean get back into the dating shape."

"Who can I date?"

"No one, I hope," Maddie's brother, Luke Fitzpatrick **(2)** responded as he walked up carrying a box. He pulled it open and placed a stack of magazines on the counter. He turned to London and held one out to her. She took it and quickly walked away.

"Relax, _Lucas_. I'm not dating anyone."

"Nice to hear that, Madeline! Hey, you hear about the new Martin?"

"Yeah. Did you catch his name?"

"Nope. I've never seen him."

"I just hope he isn't as bad as the Trouble Duo," Mr. Moseby commented as he walked up to them. "Zack and Cody have to keep that brother of theirs in line."

"Something tells me that that is not going to happen with Zack and Cody causing trouble here almost every day. It makes it worth coming doesn't it?" Luke asked as he smiled at Mr. Moseby. Mr. Moseby gave him an evil look and he said quickly, "Never mind. Don't know what I was thinking. I'm going now."

"Seriously Maddie, you may not want to barge into the other Martin's life," Mr. Moseby warned.

"What am I going to do? Make him hate me forever? C'mon, I'm good with kids! Remember that Day Care?" Maddie questioned as she smiled confidently. Slowly her smile turned into a frown and she muttered, "Never mind."

"Mhm."

"Oh yeah! What about that one time where I had to watch Zack and Cody and it was the night of that wedding? Oh yeah, that went bad too."

"Mhm."

"Well what about the time when-"

"Every time you watch Zack and Cody they seem to cause even more trouble to my hotel."

"This kid is a lot younger than them. I can handle it."

--

"Will you be ok today?" Cody asked Jeremiah once they reached the lower school. "If you feel sick you can always call my mom to pick you up."

"I'll be fine," Jeremiah muttered.

"Yeah, Codes. Listen to my man Jer here. He's a big boy," Zack said as he slapped Jeremiah on the back. Jeremiah winced a little but did well to hide it. Cody noticed pain in his eyes for a split second but said nothing of it. _'Zack may have hurt him a little too much. That's all.'_ But down inside he knew that wasn't the reason.

"That name aint riight. Aint riight at atll," Jeremiah said as he shook his head and started to walk inside.

"Have a great day!" Cody called after him. Jeremiah just lifted his hand and continued walking. A lot of the kids stared at him as he made his way to the classroom. A lot of the kids in his class parted like the red sea as he passed with an angry look on his face. He smirked to himself as he sat down and put his feet up on his desk. He could hear whispers with his name and was satisfied with their reaction: fear. If only they knew about his past, then they would be even more scared.

He stayed quiet the whole day. All he did was draw. The teacher was too afraid of him to say anything so she just le him do what he wanted. He drew a lot of pictures of Zack and Cody and some of Carey, Sarah, and Buddy. But there was only one thing that puzzled him when he drew himself He always had a faraway look on his face and he was always had a hand on his partially unwrapped bandage. He looked down at it and lightly traced his finger across every line.

'_Maybe I should show them. It doesn't mean I have to tell them my whole past.' _As he flexed his wrist he suddenly felt pain shoot up his arm. Random scars suddenly appeared and he started to bleed on both arms. He quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom before anyone could see. He stopped at his backpack and brought more bandages with him and wrapped his arms all the way up to his mid upper arm. _'Zack and Cody will notice. And I don't want them to ask about my past. I can't tell anyone. Not yet.' _Jeremiah came back and saw that they were working on math problems. He didn't have much use of his arms because of all of the pain so he had nothing to do but sit there and be bored. He was smarter than everyone in his class and he was amused by how dumb they seemed.

"Jeremiah…what last name do you go by?" The teacher asked,

"What do you mean?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I have you here as Jeremiah McGwire, but Mrs. Martin called in saying that your last name is Martin. Which do you go by?"

"…I don't go by either of them. I'm just Jeremiah."

--

Jeremiah sighed as he sat on a bench in front of Revolution High School. He kicked his feet as his head was hung back so his bangs were away from his face. His eyes were gazing up at the sky and he watched clouds pass by. He raised his arms to shield his eyes from the sun and his sleeves rolled back but he ignored it. He heard a dull bell ringing inside the school and lowered his head so he could look at the sea of high schoolers to find his 'brothers'. Zack grinded down the rail on his skateboard while Cody took the steps.

"Zackary Martin! You know the rules! No skateboarding at school!" Principle Granger called out of his window. Zack just rolled his eyes as he stepped off his skateboard and tucked it under his arm; Cody had books under his arm, like usual.

"Hey Jer-woah! How'd you get all of those bandages?" Zack exclaimed once he saw Jeremiah's arms.

"I've had them," he lied smoothly as he got off of the bench and slung his backpack onto his back.

"But I thought they were just bound at your wrists," Cody added as they started to walk to the bus stop.

"It only looked like it because my jacket sleeves were all the way down."

They fell silent as the got closer to the bus stop. As they waited they saw a familiar red convertible roll up and waved as Maddie honked. Jeremiah looked at the car curiously as Zack and Cody stepped closer. He noticed that the blond haired girl was staring at him strangely. He tried to ignore it but the feeling of eyes burning into the back of his skull started to bother him.

"Jer, you coming or what?" Zack asked from the back of the car. He started to forward and got into the back next to Zack; Cody sat in the fort next to the blond haired girl. He buckled up and stared off in the distance as the car started to drive away from the high school.

"So you're Carey's new kid? I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick, Zack's and Cody's friend," she said over the wind. Jeremiah just stayed silent the whole ride back to the Tipton although Maddie tried to start a conversation with him. He winced slightly each time he changed his position and had to move his arms and Zack noticed this but didn't want to alarm Cody so he didn't say anything.

"Maddie are you going to join us in our dance practices? They're really fun!" Cody offered as they reached the Tipton parking lot and got out of the car.

"Who goes?" She questioned as she slung her laptop case over her shoulder.

"Me, Zack, Crystal, Max, and that's it. Chris and Tapeworm and their partners had to drop out because they were too caught up in school work and practices. London decided to join along with our mom."

"Who's the teacher?"

"Esteban! He's really good," Zack responded. "He's helping us I all of the jr dancers requirements: Ballroom dancing, the waltz, salsa dancing, and the tango. Max and Crystal are helping us with the break dancing part and the hip-hop part. Jer is our stage manager."

"What do you do to help?" Maddie asked Jeremiah as they entered the Tipton.

"What do you think?' Jeremiah snapped as he brushed past her.

"I-I just thought-" Maddie stammered.

"Didn't seem like you thought at all," Jeremiah interrupted as he glanced up at Maddie. Zack and Cody gasped and could tell a fight was coming because Maddie's eyes were narrowed.

"I meant what do you do specifically?"

"So why didn't you just ask that instead? It aint rocket science!"

"And what do you know about rocket science? You're only nine!"

"Enough to get by."

"Why're you guys arguing?" Zack suddenly interrupted.

"Because Maddie;s trying to barge into my life!" Jeremiah spat.

"No! It's because Jeremiah's being a stubborn little brat!" Maddie countered.

_Stubborn little brat…_

_Little brat…_

_Brat…_

Jeremiah just stared at her, anger written all over his face and in his eyes as he breathed heavily, trying to control himself. As Zack opened his mouth to say something an angry cry escaped Jeremiah's lips and he lunged at Maddie, knocking her over onto the floor. Jeremiah slapped her face and pulled her hair as she yelled at him. A lot of the guests stopped and stared as they saw the fight developing before them. As a wild look took place in Jeremiah's eyes he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Using his teeth, he revealed that he held a switchblade in his hand. Zack and Cody quickly grabbed his arms and tried to pull him off Maddie who had a look of horror on her pale face. Maddie backed away as Zack and Cody rushed to the elevator. Cody frantically jabbed the UP button as he struggled to hold onto a thrashing Jeremiah. Once the doors closed they sighed with relief; the only sound was of Jeremiah flipping the blade to his switchblade back in and putting it into his pocket.

"What is the matter with you? You could've hurt my future wife!" Zack exploded.

"She wanted to know too much," Jeremiah responded simply.

"That can't be the only reason."

"She looked like Sarah."

**--**

**(1) I don't own that line. That's from an episode. **

**(2) Luke is also an OC. He is Maddie's brother.**

**Oh, in your reviews critics are welcome. Just no flames. And if you have any suggestions about what I should do next or something to make it better or something like that you can add that in your review too. I got a review about this fic and I wanted to make it clear that for this fic everything that happened to Jeremiah in The Heart happened to him when he was nine. This is a fic so I changed it. Also it has references to the new episode Loosely Ballroom and I just wanted to say I don't own it. I don't own Suite Life or The Heart, only my OCS!**

**--**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 6: Abuse of the McGwire Kind**


	6. Abuse Of the McGwire Kind

**Chapter 6- Abuse Of the McGwire Kind**

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Carey asked as they entered the suite. She glanced from Jeremiah's angry face to Zack and Cody who were panting slightly. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing happen," Jeremiah stated as he pulled his backpack over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He gazed pleadingly at Zack and Cody as Carey walked over to them.

"Something must've happened if you just said 'Nothing happened'. So what happened?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Jeremiah stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut/ Zack and Cody winced slightly as they sat down in the couch and sighed. Carey gazed at them intently as Zack and Cody shifted their eyes from her to the TV over and over again. She crossed her arms and tapped he foot impatiently.

"Ah, I can't stand it!" Cody cracked as Zack rolled his eyes. "Jeremiah and Maddie got into a fight, literally! He pulled out a switchblade and Zack and I tried to stop him!"

"I have to go talk to him!" Carey said firmly.

"Mom don't!" Zack shouted as he stood to face his mother. "He has a temper problem."

"Could it be possible that he's bipolar?" Cody jumped in.

"I don't know, it's possible," Carey responded. "I never bothered to ask his doctor. It would explain his mood swings."

In the bathroom Jeremiah was furiously shifting through his things and throwing it around trying to find something. He found all of the pictures he made in the past couple of days and ripped them to shreds and threw them around the room, He opened his dirty journal and scribbled furiously in it. He then opened his photo album and ripped out the pages and threw them around, screaming. He finally started to calm down and cry silently. He finally opened the bathroom door and the Martin's stared at him. Below his eyes where usual black bags are were red lines. He muttered in monotone, "I'll be back in a few minutes" and left the room. Zack saw the clutter in the bathroom and went to investigate. He sifted through ripped papers and pictures that were on the floor.

"Zack, you can't do that!" Cody snapped.

"And why not?" Zack questioned in genuine surprise.

"Because it's wrong to invade someone else's privacy!"

"No it's not…It's fun! Look at this. It's some kind of diary."

"Zack, you should be looking at his things. We don't go looking through yours and…"

Zack ignored Cody as he rambled and picked up a dirty black book that had a faded gold name plate. Dirt clung to it as he tried to rub it off. He opened the torn, stained, and wrinkled pages of the book and flipped through it. One long passage caught his eye and he started to read it. His eyes widened as he slowly sank to the floor. Cody's rambling suddenly seemed to get louder and annoyed Zack as he read.

"Cody! SSSH! I'm trying to read this!" Zack snapped. Cody rolled his eyes and sat next to his brother to read over his shoulder.

_July 9th, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sarah and Butch took me to another Motel. Once again I was stuck sleeping in the car while they went inside and did god knows what. I don't want to know. All I know is what they're doing aint right. I hear them, every night. It haunts me; makes me think that they're hurting each other. They're the only ones I have and I don't want to lose them; or else I'd have to go to an orphanage. I don't want to go there. Not again. Not after they did to me before. It's just too painful to remember and I don't want t relive that pain._

_I got into trouble again. I accidentally knocked over Sarah's booze and that was the last one she had. I could tell by the look in her eye that this punishment was going to be worse then the other ones. I was right; she grabbed her bag of crack and opened it up under my nose. I backed away from her which caused her to punch me in the stomach. And she can hit HARD for a woman. I had to bend over and at the same time I inhaled some of the crack. It burnt my nose and as I sneezed blood dripped out. She made me inhale more and I started to feel really funny. The next thing I knew I was at a truck stop at least five hours later._

_Every time she abuses me she doesn't just slap, punch, kick, stab, shoot, spit, or yell at me. She makes me do drugs too. Most of them I know but some of them I don't know what they are. Or se would make me drink until I get really lightheaded or get drunk or have alcohol poisoning. She doesn't make me do enough to die though, that's what makes me confused. Why does she make me drink and do drugs and why does she hurt me if she doesn't want me to die? It doesn't seem like she cares for me at all. Sometimes I just wish I could die and leave this hell hole called life._

_Jeremiah_

"What're you doing?" Jeremiah snapped as he entered the bathroom and halted when he saw Zack and Cody reading his journal.

"We were just-" Zack started.

"Snooping! That's what you were doing! GIVE ME THAT!" Jeremiah snatched the journal out of Zack's hand which made him get a paper cut.

"Dude! Papercut!" Zack said as he shook his finger in the air.

"I DON'T CARE!" Jeremiah screamed as he stomped his foot. "YOU WERE GING THROUGH MY STUFF WITHOUT PERMISSION! I DON'T GO THROUGH YOURS!"

"Jer."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Jeremiah what's wrong?" Carey asked as she rushed into the bathroom.

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU STOP IT! _YOU'RE_ NOT MY MOM," Jeremiah screamed as he pointed a finger at Carey. "AND _YOU'RE_ NOT MY BROTHERS!" He added as he pointed at Zack and Cody. "SO JUST STOP ACTING LIKE I'M ONE OF YOU! I'M NOT! I'M JEREMIAH MCGWIRE! NOT MARTIN! I'M NOT A PART OF YOUR FAMILY NOW OR EVER!"

Jeremiah ran out of the room and slammed the door shut before they could say anything. He shoved past guests and slammed them into walls. They shouted at he angrily walked past but he ignored them as he strutted down the hall. He crashed into Mr. Moseby and fell to the ground.

"Dude! What's your malfunction?" He spat as he stood.

"Excuse me young man?" Mr. Moseby demanded.

"What, you deaf too old man?"

"Jeremiah Martin-"

"Slow your roll! I aint Jeremiah Martin OR Jeremiah McGwire! I'm just Jeremiah."

"I don't care who you are you are NOT going to speak to me like that!"

"Or you'll what? Kick me out of the Tipton? I don't even live here."

"It says in the register-"

"It says M-A-R-T-I-N! I'm not a Martin. I aint livin here! Move!" Jeremiah shoved Mr. Moseby and strutted down the hall with a confident smirk on his face. Mr. Moseby called after him angrily and Jeremiah stopped. He turned, held up hi middle finger, and laughed. He jogged out of the Tipton laughing and purposely crashing into people and shoving them out of his way; not caring in how much trouble he'd be in.

-

"Mrs. Martin I need a word with you," Mr. Moseby said in a dangerously calm voice as she opened the door to their suite; Zack and Cody looked up from their homework in astonishment. The only time they heard him use that voice was when they destroyed something priceless.

"Is this about Jeremiah?" Cody questioned.

"Yes it is. He's been very disruptive. He's knocking people over, shoving guests into walls, and being very rude to employees! Including me! You need to do something about it, Carey," Mr. Moseby responded.

"But what can I do? He doesn't even listen to me," she responded.

"We'll figure this out," Zack said reassuringly.

"But right now. We need to figure out where he is and if he's safe," Cody agreed. Suddenly a loud boom of thunder erupted in the distance as lightning flashed. "And fast."

-

Rain pelted down on Jeremiah as he walked down the street. He had his hands wrapped on his arms to keep himself from shivering. His black bangs were mated against his forehead as he walked past bustling people. The rain seemed to soak through his skin and chill him to the bone. People shoving him and casting him odd looks didn't make it better either. Some people shoved him out of the way and he'd try to shoe them back but they hurried off before he could. One guy shoved him so hard he went sprawling into the street and landed hard on his back. He gazed up at the pouring rain as it hit him in the face. He slowly stood as he heard a screeching sound. He turned and was blinded by headlights as a car sped out of control towards him. He froze in fear and could only watch as the car came rushing at him; women on the sidewalk started to scream as the car got closer. Jeremiah was suddenly hit from the side and he went falling to the ground as the car sped away. He sat up dazed as he pushed away the wet hair from his face.

"You ok dude?" Crystal asked as she stood and checked herself for cuts or bruises. Jeremiah jumped up and brushed himself off.

"I'm fine!" he said hoarsely as he started to walk off.

"Whoa! Shouldn't you be going back to the Tipton?"

"I don't live there anymore."

"What're you talking about? You have to live somewhere. DO you want me to go back with you?"

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Jeremiah yelled as he quickly drew out his switchblade and tried to slash Crystal across the cheek. She quickly grabbed the wrist with the switchblade in it and twisted his arm behind his back; with the other arm she pushed him around so he was facing the opposite direction and twisted that arm behind his back so he couldn't move. He struggled against her grasp but she held him tight and ignored the disapproving stares of and of the passersby. His struggles slowly subsided until his body shuddered from his crying. Either rain was falling down his face or they were tears; Crystal couldn't tell the difference. "Don't make me go back. Please. I can't go back."

"Ok then. You can come with me for a while then we'll see how you feel."

Jeremiah didn't object as Crystal kneeled so he could get onto her back. She stood and started to walk off towards Max's place. She and the rest of her family let her stay there as much as she wanted. Her house is so noisy because of her siblings. She has a twenty-four year old brother who lives there with his wife; his name is Maxwell. Then she has twenty-one year old twin brother and sister named Matt and Mack. Then she has a sixteen-year-old brother named Mark. She has twin seven-year-old sisters named Melissa and Marissa and a four-year-old brother named Mick. But her whole family was on vacation except for Matt so he was watching Max.

Once she got there she pulled a copy of the key out of her pocket, put it in the lock, twisted it, and walked inside. Once she closed and locked the door again she dropped Jeremiah who landed on his feet and looked around the warm house in a dream like stare. He could smell chicken and he heard a man's voice and a girl's voice coming form the kitchen. Crystal walked into the kitchen and Jeremiah followed hesitantly.

"Hey Max. Hey Matt," she greeted them as she took off her hat and placed it on the table.

"Hey Jewel," Matt greeted her with a charming smile and a kiss on the cheek. "How're you doing?"

"Fine. Is it ok if Jeremiah stays for a while? He doesn't want to go back home."

"Of course. The more the merrier."

Jeremiah sat in a chair quietly and rested his head on his arms. He watched as Matt, Max, and Crystal cooked the rest of dinner chatting and laughing. If anyone looked at that moment they would've seen jealousy in his eyes. He turned his head away and thought about what his life would be like if he had siblings. '_But you do…' _He shook his head like an etch-a-sketch and blocked the thought from his head as Matt placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you," He muttered as he picked up a fork and jabbed his chicken. He listened politely as Max and Crystal talked to Matt about their dance team competition that was coming up. He sat quietly as they ate they ate dessert and was nice enough to help wash the dishes with Matt as Max and Crystal watched tv.

"So how'd you get here, kid?' Matt asked Jeremiah as he rinsed a plate.

"Mental institute," was all he responded.

"_You_ were the crazy one?"

"My mom was. They planted me there because they figured it was hereditary. I was stuck there for half a year until Carey adopted me."

"So why aren't you with the Martin's?"

"Because I'm not a Martin," Jeremiah sighed, exasperatedly. "Not matter how many times I get adopted, which will be in a matter of time form what I did, I'll never be them; even if my name changes. I'm just Jeremiah."

Matt smiled to himself as he looked away. Jeremiah was about to ask why he was smiling but got water to his face instead. He shook his face as water dripped down it and saw a twinkle in Matt's eye as he laughed. Jeremiah reached into the water and threw a handful of soap at him, hitting Matt with a splat! He spat and wiped some out of his eyes as Jeremiah smiled. Matt quickly sprayed more water at him as Jeremiah grabbed a pot top and shielded himself. Jeremiah quickly ducked behind a counter and raised wearing a pot on his head and holding a pot top and a spoon in his hands. He was about to smack Matt with the spoon when he slipped on the water ad fell to the ground. Matt reached out his hand to help him up. Jeremiah grabbed a hold of it and yanked him down next to him. A small smile formed on his face as he gazed at a soaking wet Matt as he brushed his bangs form his eyes. As his smile got wider he covered his mouth with his hand as he shoulders started to shake. Matt stared at him as a chuckle escaped his lips until he was curled up on the floor laughing his lungs out. He looked through tear filled eyes at Matt as his laughter died down.

"What?" He asked.

"You just laughed." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah…I haven't laughed in a while."

"How'd it feel?"

"…It felt great!"

----

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. On Thursday I left for a two day trip to the Retreat then on Saturday it was my birthday and I had a cross country meet that lasted almost all day. It was so much fun! So, I made a longer chapter because you had to wait. Remember, critics are welcome in your reviews!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 7: The Search For Jeremiah**


	7. The Search For Jeremiah

**Chapter 7: The Search For Jeremiah**

Back at the Tipton Cody sat by the phone staring at it. He sighed heavily as he stared at it, a look of worry deepening almost every second. Zack sat at the window looking up and down the streets of Boston. He and Cody switched places so Zack was staring at the phone while Cody looked up and down the streets of Boston. The rain still fell as the lightning still flashed and the thunder rumbled in the distance. They were waiting for Jeremiah to come home but they haven't had word of him. Carey, Mr. Moseby, Maddie, Esteban, even London went out to look for him.

"Zack, what if something bad happened to him?" Cody asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Nothing happened to him, Cody," Zack responded as he continued to stare at the phone.

"But what if something _did_ happen and it was your fault?"

"Don't you mean _our_ fault?"

"No. I mean _your_ fault. _You're_ the one who went through his stuff in the first place!"

Zack didn't want to start a fight with his brother incase he got so upset he started to cry. And Cody was close to crying; Zack could tell. He finally gave up on staring at the phone and went to watch TV. Cody sat at the table with a huge piece of paper in front of him. He go a big black pen and started to write on it. He got different colors and started to draw on that too. Once he was finished he hung it outside on the suite's balcony. The sign read:

**JEREMIAH COME HOME!**

He then got a tack of paper and started to draw flyers. As he started to draw the tenth one the phone rang. He and Zack sprang out of the seats and slapped their hands on the phone at the same time. Zack held it out so they could both press their ears against it to hear.

"Hello?" Cody asked.

"Hey. It's Chris."

"Oh. Hi," Zack didn't bother to mask his disappointment.

"Glad to hear from you too. Have you found Jeremiah yet?"

"No. Mom, Moseby, Maddie, Esteban, and London went to look for her. If they don't find him we're all going looking tomorrow." Cody responded.

"Tape and I are going to help too."

"Thanks dude. What about Max and Crystal?" Zack asked.

"They said they're busy but they'll keep a look out for him. That's the best they can do."

"Ok." Cody sighed.

"Cody, stay strong. Zack, don't make matters worse for Cody. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye," they said in unison as they hung up. Cody plopped down on the couch sadly as he put his head in his hands. Zack sat next to him and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "We'll find him."

Just then Carey came through the door shaking a soaking wet umbrella. Zack and Cody looked at her with hope on their faces but she shook her head sadly. Cody sniffed and wiped his eyes as tears threatened to form. Zack just stared up at the ceiling in dismay. Their own 'little brother' was missing ad he didn't call to tell them where he was or that he was found. But maybe he didn't want to be found…

That thought scared Carey the most. He doesn't know that he's biologically related to them and it is too early to tell. She just had to take his anger, violent attitude, and sarcasm until the time was right. He would probably throw a fit and never want to speak to them if she told him so she kept her mouth shut. She was surprised Zack and Cody never said anything about it. Maybe they forgot? No, something like this is too important to forget. So how come they never mentioned it? That was a mystery on its own and Carey didn't want to know the real reason why. The phone rang, making her jump and come crashing back to reality. She picked it up absentmindedly and greeted the person.

"Carey. It's me."

"Kurt?" She asked.

"Yes." His voice sounded angry. Carey hated that voice. She slowly sat down and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"I got an interesting call today."

"From who?"

"That Mr. Moseby dude."

"What about?"

"He says that my son is missing. So I thought '_Gee, that's strange. Why would Zack or Cody run away?'_ So I ask him and guess what he says."

"What?" Carey asked, although she all ready knew.

"He said my _other_ son is missing. Jeremiah. So I ask myself _'Since when do I have a son named Jeremiah? I know Carey would've told me if she adopted another boy into our family!'_ But no! You didn't! You went right ahead and got some other kid without telling me and now I have to look after a kid I don't even know! What's gotten into you Carey?"

"Listen Kurt, I'd love to sit here and explain it to you but my son needs me right now."

"Zack or Cody?"

"Neither. Jeremiah."

Carey hung up the phone before Kurt could even say anything against it. She turned her attention to Zack and Cody once she realized that they were to quiet for their own good. She turned her head and couldn't help but smile when she saw them asleep on the couch. Cody was laying down and had his head in Zack's lap as he clutched blankie; Zack had his head rested his arm that was on the arm rest, his other arm was draped over Cody's shoulder as if he was in a protective embrace. Carey got up and kissed them both of the forehead and stroked their hair lovingly. She sighed and decided t clean the bathroom. As she picked up the scraps of paper she noticed a picture sticking out from underneath his pillow. She picked it up and stared at it, her mouth hanging open in awe. On the left half of the paper was Sarah. She had the same look on her face as the last picture but she had scars, bruises, and cuts. Her background was all black except for the flames around herself. Then there was Carey. She had a bright smile on her face; but this time she wasn't alone. She was sitting on a fountain. Zack on her left, standing with some bread in his hand; getting ready to feed the ducks that were in the fountain. Cody was on her right sitting with his knees brought up to his chest with a smile on his face. But that wasn't what made her surprised. What made her surprised was the fact that below herself, sitting on the ground, was Jeremiah. Dressed in exactly what he was wearing a couple of days before. But he had a genuine smile on his face.

'_Maybe it's a sign about our family…hopefully. Jeremiah come back. Please.'_

-

Jeremiah groaned as he woke up the next morning. The room was darker than usual because it was still rainy from the day before. He sat up and a blanket fell off of him and onto the floor. He looked around the room and saw that he was in the living room the couch. He got up and looked around the room. He went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. He sat in front of the tv and started to watch cartoons as Matt came down the stairs rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey. You sleep well?" He asked as he sat on the couch. Jeremiah just nodded as he chewed on a spoonful of cereal. "That's good. Max and Crystal are still asleep. I'm going to take a shower and get to work. Don't case any trouble, ok little man?" Matt ruffled his hair and went back upstairs.

As Jeremiah watched TV he pondered if he should tell his 'family' where he was. But he decided against it. _'They're not my family! They don't care!' _ He watched TV the rest of the morning until Max and Crystal came down, ready for school.

"Aren't you going to school today?" Max asked.

"No. And don't tell Zack and Cody that I'm here!" He responded with an angry look in his eyes.

"Fine. See you later," Crystal said as they left the house. She opened up her umbrella and Max stepped underneath it. "You think he's going to go home?"

"Yeah. He may be hostile but he's pretty smart," Max responded.

-

Throughout the school day Cody surprisingly couldn't pay attention because of Jeremiah/ He even got a warning from his math teacher and he never gets into trouble in that class! At lunch he called his mom, Maddie, London, Mr. Moseby, and Esteban if they had any glimpses of him but they didn't. Cody was positively depressed throughout the day. Tapeworm and Chris tried to cheer him up but they didn't succeed. Once school was let out it was raining harder than before. Zack, Cody, Chris and Tapeworm met in front of the school before they went their separate ways.

"Jer? Jeremiah where are you?" Zack called as he skateboarded down the street. "Jeremiah? Come home!"

"Jere-mi-aaaah!" Cody called as he ran down the street. He made his way towards Liberty Park. He looked under the swinging bridge and under the slides but he was nowhere to be found.. He slowly walked in the rain back towards the Tipton after being out in the rain for more than an hour. He was cold and soaked to the bone from all of the rain. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his clothes felt heavy.

He was stopped by Chris, Tapeworm, and Zack giving him bad news about Jeremiah. They haven't found him either. Chris and Tapeworm apologized saying that they had to get home. Zack bade them good by but Cody stayed silent as he watched his friends leave.

"You ok?" Zack asked his brother.

"Not until we find him!" Cody responded. He opened his mouth to start calling again but let out a cough. He was getting ready to call again when he coughed harder.

"Cody, we have to get you inside. You're going to get sick!"

"No! We have to find Jeremiah first…at least once the ground stops spinning…"

Zack, acting fast, quickly caught his brother before he fell to the ground. Zack placed a wet and cold hand on his brother's forehead and noticed it was warm. Lifting his brother into his arms easily, Zack abandoned his skateboard and started to run back to the Tipton. He accidentally crashed into Mr. Moseby as he pushed through the revolving doors.

"You got my suit wet!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Moseby. But my brother is sick!"

Without waiting for the manager to say anything, Zack pushed past him and dove into the elevator before the closed. He frantically pushed the 23rd floor button until it seemed to pop out. He brushed his brother's wet hair form his face as he looked down at Cody's somewhat pale face. Once the doors opened he sprinted down the hall to his room, unlocked the door, and ran inside.

"What happened to Cody?" Carey asked once she heard the commotion.

"Cody's sick. We were out looking for Jeremiah and Cody stayed out too long," Zack responded as he set Cody down on the couch and a loud boom of thunder was heard and bright lightning flashed. "You'll be ok Codes. So will Jeremiah. We'll find him."

-

Jeremiah huddled under a blanket as he tried to drown out the thunder and block out the lightning. He literally shivered in fright as if he was getting punished for something he did in the past. Pain seemed to fill him as he remembered all of the times he got punished. He glanced around the now dark house as scary shadows filled the corners of the room and seemed to take shapes.

'_I'm scared. I need someone. Anyone!'_

"HELP MEEEE!" Jeremiah yelled out loud as he jumped up and tried to make his way through the dark house and to the front door. He tried to push open the door but the wind blew it back. He pushed harder and finally made his way outside. He started to run away from the house as fast as he could in any direction. He didn't know where. All he knew was that he had to get out of there. He ran with his head down so the rain wouldn't get into his eyes. Problem was was that he almost crashed into mailboxes and telephone poles and he had a close call with a fence.

He ran across the street and almost got hit by cars as he ran around the city of Boston. Woman tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen and kept on running. Through blurry eyes he stopped in an alley and tried to get water out of his soak clothes. He glanced up and saw a familiar tall building with bright lights.

The Tipton.

Smiling he ran towards it and pushed through the double doors. He shook himself and got some of the guest wet. But he didn't care. He was finally warm. He stood there looking around until he saw Maddie. He ran over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. She was surprised as she saw the frail boy hugging her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he cried.

"It'll be ok," She whispered as she patted her head. He quickly let go of her and ran towards the staircase. He ran up the stairs until floor 23 but he didn't slow down. He made his way towards suite 2330 and searched his pockets for a card key. He didn't find one so he started to knock on the door as he dripped water onto the floor. Once the door opened her turned his sad eyes to Carey and whispered, "I'm sorry," before passing out on he floor…

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update! I was really busy! Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 8-Jeremiah Martin**


	8. Jeremiah Martin

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while because I had too much school work and cross country was taking up my time in the afternoon. But now I'm caught up so you can enjoy this chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8-Jeremiah Martin**

"Jerry!"

"Jeremiah!"

Zack helped Cody sit up from the couch and they made their way over to their 'little brother'. They felt his face and pulled their hands back as if they just got burnt. Zack ran to the phone while Cody muttered soothing words to him, like "Don't worry. Everything will be ok," and, "You'll be all right. We're here with you." Jeremiah's eye lids seemed to twitch, so Cody guessed he was experiencing rapid eye movement, so he must be dreaming. He made weird whimpering sounds under his breath as he jerked his head from side to side.

The paramedics showed up a couple of minutes later, followed by Mr. Moseby and Maddie. Zack and Cody started talking in unison about what happened as Jeremiah was put onto a stretcher and got an oxygen mask applied to his face. Zack and Cody tried to get to him but Maddie held them back as Carey told her to watch them. Then she, Mr. Moseby, the paramedics, and Jeremiah left the room as Zack and Cody continued to scream for Jeremiah.

"He's going to die! He's sick! Something's wrong with him! I just know it!" Cody wailed as he burst out crying.

"Cody, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to him. They're going to treat him and make him all better. You'll see. He'll be fine," Maddie reassured him as he ruffled his hair as Cody clung to her.

"What if Cody's right?" Zack asked in a hushed voice as he pressed his forehead against the cool window and stared down the street as the flashing lights form the ambulance faded off into the distance. "What if something from his old past caught up with him and got him sick?"

"Then the doctors will figure out what's wrong and treat it," Maddie responded as she glanced at the boy. She then looked back and forth between the sad looking twins and started to think. A slow smile formed on her face as she gently rocked Cody back and forth, "Tell you what, if you two do your homework, I'll go take you to see Jeremiah later. I know how badly you guys want to see him."

"He almost killed you, Maddie. I don't want to see him ever again!" Zack said in monotone as he still looked out the window without blinking. "I hate him!"

"Zack," Cody started.

"Don't _'Zack'_ me, Cody! He almost hurt one of my friends. I won't be able to forgive that."

"But Zack-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**Maddie's POV-**

Cody's lower lip started to tremble as Zack slammed the door to their bedroom shut in his twin's face. He sighed and dropped down onto the couch and lay down to rest his head on the pillow. I knew that I didn't have to ask him about whether his homework was done; he always did it earlier that day so he would have time to do other work for fun. But Zack, I knew that he was too upset to do _any_ work. I was fine, nothing bad happened to me. But why was he making such a big deal out of it?

"Zack? Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the door. I received a muffled reply so I opened the door anyway. Zack was lying on his bed, a pillow underneath his chin. He had a scowl on his face and he seemed to ignore her. "Zack, what's wrong?

"Everything, that's what, everything has changed since he came along!" He responded without looking at me.

"No it's not. I know you don't hate Jeremiah."

"Yes I do!"

"You can't hate him if you were out in the storm earlier looking for him," I pointed out as I sat down on the bed next to him.

"That was just for Cody's sake. I wanted to make him happy, You know how he is when he's sad."

I stared at Zack with a hard look in my eyes. He averted his gaze so he wouldn't have to look at me. He still had that angry look on his face, which made him look kind of cute. _'Whoa, Maddie! Did you just think Zack was cute? Slow down, girl.' _I thought to myself as I turned my head away incase he saw me staring at him. I sighed and said as I stood, "Do your homework anyway. Cody wants to go and see him and I can't leave you here by yourself."

"You could always stay with me," he said, immediately perking up.

"Nice try, kid. But you're coming anyway," I laughed as I ruffled his hair. _'It's so soft. And that look of hope in his eyes…WAIT! Stop thinking about him like that. He's just a kid. Three years younger than I am. Only fourteen years old!' _I thought as I silently closed the door behind myself.

"Something bothering you?"

Cody's voice made me jump as if I was a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I quickly shook my head, my hair flying into my face, hiding the blush that was appearing on my cheeks. I sat down next to him and watched tv with him as we waited for Zack to finish his homework.

--------

**In The Hospital**

--------

I sat in a chair next to Jeremiah's bed and stared at him in misery. I knew I didn't know him that well but he still was like a little brother to me. Like another Zack and Cody, but smaller and cuter. I couldn't stand being in that room with him as he stayed there as still as a corpse. It was too scary. I left the room but paused when I saw Zack stating into the room. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he stiffened under my touch,

"I don't want to talk about it!" He stated before I could open my mouth. I rubbed his shoulder and rested my head on top of his.

"I know. Let's just…go take a walk," I suggested as I gave his shoulder a squeeze. He just sighed and let me lead him away from his brother's room. We walked side by side in silence as we passed by different rooms with sick kids. We left the hospital and made our way around the city. I bought him a soft pretzel as we sat down on a bench. "You'll have to forgive him eventually."

"No I don't."

"I'm fine Zack/"

"Maddie, it could've been you in that hospital bed. I can never forget that."

"But he's your brother Zack. Haven't you ever heard of the saying forgive and forget? He needs help right now and you and Cody are the only ones who can give it to him…why do you care about me so much?"

"Why are you asking me that?" He suddenly asked as he turned towards me. His bluish green eyes stared at me in confusion as if I said something he didn't understand. "You know how much you mean to me. I can't let anything happen to you. I could never forgive myself. You're the most beautiful woman in the world and I don't want you to leave me yet."

'_He's just so…sweet.'_ I thought as tears started to form in my eyes and a smile formed on my lips. I wiped away my tears and blinked once I saw that Zack was smiling too. I couldn't help but stare at him as time stood still for us. I nervously hooked some of my blond hair behind my ear and cleared my throat.

"Maddie…" Zack muttered as he gazed at me intently.

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously.

He didn't respond but started to lean towards me. I was about to say something but stopped as he placed his hand on mine and held it. That's when everything changed and I started to lean towards him too. '_He's going to kiss me…and I actually **want** him to.'_ I thought as I slowly closed my eyes and continued to lean forward. I hesitated a little, but finally pressed my lips against his in a sweet kiss. His lips were warm and softer than I expected. I reached out and cupped his cheek with my hand. We broke away and stared at each other as heat rose to my cheeks. Zack smiled as he whispered, "Whoa." I giggled as I held a hand in front of my mouth. A blush rose to his cheeks as he turned his head in embarrassment.

"Maddie…how do you feel about me?" He asked as he turned his head back around.

"I think…that you're the sweetest boy I have ever met," I responded as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sweeeet," He said as he grinned. I laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I'm betting your mother is worried. Let's go back to the hospital."

Zack jumped up and grabbed my hand. I smiled at the way his hand fit in mine as we started to run back. Once we got back we made our way to Jeremiah's room but Zack suddenly stopped and I crashed into him. He started to laugh and I held a hand over my mouth. Cody suddenly whirled around as he blushed in embarrassment and licked his lip nervously,

"Wha-wha-wha-wha…what're you guys doing here?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair nervously as he bit his bottom lip.

"I could ask you the same question but I know enough," Zack laughed as he pulled me along the hallway. Cody's eyes widened when he saw us holding hands so I shook my head to let him know I'll tell him later. I knew he had something to tell me anyway.

--------

**With Cody (Cody's POV)**

**-A few minutes before**

---------

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with my hands in my la and I glanced down at the floor. I wouldn't look up just incase I saw a doctor standing there and he came to bring me bad news about Jeremiah. I was scared for him. He's only seven and he's in the hospital with strangers poking and prodding him. He must be freaked.

I sighed heavily as I slowly lifted my head. What I saw was what I didn't expect. Crystal was walking in wit a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She talked to the person at the front desk and nodded when he pointed. She bowed and ran off down the hall. Being curious, I decided to follow her. She made her way up to the fifth floor where she stopped and knocked on the door. She opened it and closed it behind her, but not all of the way so I could listen.

"Hi Aaron. How're you feeling today?" She asked him in a kind voice.

"Better. My head doesn't hurt anymore. They say I'll be released tomorrow if nothing bad happens."

"That's great. I got you a new book and some flowers."

"What kind?"

"Violets. And the book is about Harry Potter,"

"I love those books. Could you read it to me?"

"Don't you want to try first?"

"But I love it when you read to me. You remind me of mommy."

"Ok. Just for you."

I listened as Crystal read to the young boy as he interrupted with questions. I felt something in my heart stir as I listened to her calm voice. As if she were soothing the boy after something bad had happened to him. I knew I should be with Jeremiah, but I couldn't leave. She had me in some sort of trance. As I pressed my ear against the door it was suddenly flung open and I was sent flying into the room,

"Who's there?" Aaron asked in alarm.

"It's ok Air, it's just my friend," Crystal said as she glared at me form the floor. She yanked my collar so I was standing and she shoved me into the hallway. "What're you doing here?"

"Jeremiah's sick," I responded with a shrug.

"So why aren't you with him?"

"Because I saw you come in and I wanted to know what you were doing?"

"I'm visiting a friend, Cody. That's all you need to know."

"What's wrong with him? I mean. Something had to have happened for him to be in here."

"I don't want to talk about it Cody!"

"Crystal. Please, tell me!" I said as I grabbed her arm before she could go back inside the room. She stopped and rested with her head on the door frame. She sighed and responded, "He's blind. He gets very bad headaches occasionally. So bad he has to come here once every other week to get himself checked out. I feel sorry for him and scared for him because the doctors say he may have a brain tumor. He doesn't know what's wrong but I don't want to tell him. I don't want to see him scared." Her shoulders started to shake as a tear slipped down her cheek as she turned to face me. "I don't want him to die. He's so young and so happy to be around and I don't want that to be taken away from him."

"I know how you feel. Jeremiah is really sick and we don't know if he's going to make it or not. No one will tell Zack or I anything but I know that he'll pull through. Aaron will do the same," I said as I kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled a little and turned towards the door.

"I have to go."

"Wait." I turned her around once more and pressed my lips against hers. She shyly kissed me back as I smiled against her mouth. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist as she circled my neck. I suddenly heard laughing. I broke away and turned around only to blush when I saw Zack laughing with Maddie.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha…what're you guys doing here?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair nervously as I bit my bottom lip. Crystal silently backed away into Aaron's room and shut the door quietly.

"I could ask you the same question but I know enough," Zack laughed as he pulled Maddie along the hallway. My eyes widened when I saw them holding hands. Maddie shook her head to let me know that she'll tell me later.

--------

In Jeremiah's Room

(Normal POV)

-------

Carey was sitting next to Jeremiah with his small hand in hers. She used her thumb to rub the back of it as she constantly wiped tears from her eyes. She stared at his small face as he laid there still. He didn't move; except for his chest moving up and down. At least he was breathing. A doctor entering the room startled her but she turned to face him.

"There is some confusion in what this man's name is. Is he Jeremiah McGwire? Or Jeremiah Martin?"

Before Carey could open her mouth to say anything she felt Jeremiah's small hand grasp hers. She turned and saw him stirring. He opened his tired eyes slowly and looked around the room. He gazed at the doctor for what seemed like eternity until he opened his mouth and said, "My name is…Jeremiah…Martin."

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 9-The Note**


	9. The Note Part 1

**A/N: This chapter is short on purpose!**

**Chapter 9-The Note of Explanations Pt.1**

Jeremiah shook his head from side to side as if he were clearing the pain. Carey held onto his hand tightly as if letting him go would make him disappear. He whimpered as he held his head in his hands and seemed to be rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache.

"What's wrong with him doctor?" Carey asked in alarm.

"Don't worry, Carey. It's just a headache. He got a pretty bad fever, but it went down. He'll be all right. He will be released tomorrow. Have a good night," he said as he gave her a reassuring smile and left the room. Carey turned to Jeremiah and lightly kissed his forehead. He seemed to relax under her touch and he let out a soft, long sigh; like the pain in his head just suddenly went away. He lay down so peacefully as if he were just relaxing in a warm bathtub.

Zack and Cody suddenly came in, opening the door with a bang. Jeremiah's eyes flew open but they were different. They were a deep blue color, as if they were a solid blue with black pupil. He started muttering words under his breath, "No one cares…everything's poison…going to die…hell hole…don't deserve to live…No one cares! No one cares!" He pointed a trembling finger at Zack and Cody and whispered, "Evil spawns! Be gone!"

"Ok. I think he went nuts," Zack suddenly stated after a minute of silence.

"No. It's his headache getting to him," Cody stated as he took a sip of the smoothie in his hand.

"How'd you know he had a headache? I never told you what was wrong with him," Carey said, her voice full of suspicion.

"I can feel it. He's our brother, right?" Cody continued. "We have a bond now. Like, Zack and I have a stronger bond than Jeremiah and I because we're twins, but I can still feel what's going on with him, even if it is faint. Can you feel it too?"

"You mean the throbbing in my temples?" Zack asked.

"Yes."

"Nope. That's because I'm listening to you."

Cody made a face as Zack started to laugh. His laughter seemed to bring Jeremiah back; his blue eyes softened as he gazed at his brothers. He smiled and leaned back as if exhaustion suddenly over took him.

"What's going on?" He asked in a weak voice.

"You just got a bad fever. But you're fine now," Cody responded with a smile.

"Ok," Jeremiah responded while nodding. His eyes started to stray until he was looking at the front door. "What's that?"

Zack turned and saw a note taped to the front of the door. He crossed the room and pulled it off the door. He read the front then his face paled almost automatically. He handed it to Cody to read and his eyes widened as he let out a silent gasp. He handed it to Carey who took one look at it then put in her purse. Jeremiah was just staring at them all in a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Is it for me?"

"Uh…yes. It's a note from…one of Zack's and Cody's friends. It's nothing to worry about," Carey responded.

"So why won't you let me read it?"

"Because…you're too tired and you need your rest. Zack and Cody need to leave."

They left trying to ignore Jeremiah's suspicious stare. From then on he stared at Carey waiting for an explanation. But she never gave him one. All she did was sing to him and squeeze his hand reassuringly and tell him stories about her childhood to make him feel better. He went along with her although he wanted to know about the note badly. He had this odd feeling that the note had something to do with his past.

And he was right…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 10-The Note Of Explanations Pt.2**


	10. The Note Part 2

**Chapter 10-The Note Of Explanations Pt.2**

Jeremiah was released the next day as promised. But he was hostile one again. Zack tried to get him to draw but Jeremiah yelled at him. Cody tried to get him to talk but Jeremiah punched him in the arm. Carey tried to get him to eat or drink something but he just glared at her. They tried everything but he shut himself in the bathroom. Crystal, Max, Matt, Maddie, and Tapeworm stopped by to visit him but he wouldn't even give them the time of day. He just gave Matt a small smile that no one else saw then left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Matt demanded.

"He got a note from someone while he was in the hospital," Carey responded.

"So. Someone wants him to get better," Max said as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"But it wasn't from just 'someone'. It was from Sarah."

"Who?" Crystal asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Jeremiah's foster mother," Cody responded as he picked up some of Jeremiah's things off the floor. He stopped as he was getting ready to pick something up but looked at it. He wrapped his fingers around it and stuffed the object into his pocket.

"But I thought-"

"It's a long story. Basically, my mom had Jeremiah seven years ago. He was adopted by Sarah. Once she got him back she was in a mental asylum and she couldn't take care of him. Mom wanted him back so we adopted him."

"Jer, doesn't know it though," Zack finished with a nod.

"And I don't plan on him finding out unless I tell him. So no one say anything to him, ok?" Carey asked.

"Ok," everyone agreed.

Jeremiah slid down the door with his ear pressed against the wall. He shut his eyes and sighed as he rested his head against the door. He didn't know who to trust anymore. Carey or Sarah? Carey was nicer than Sarah was. But Sarah…she told the truth when she said she had his back…right? So why doesn't he just go back to the insane asylum, take her out, and live with her the rest of his life?

Because of the pain that's why. Too much pain would be brought upon him once again. And he did not want that. Not after what he had to suffer through before they got separated. He couldn't live through that pain twice, even if the second time was a bitter memory. It still hurt him.

But this hurt worse/

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" Jeremiah yelled as he kicked open the suite door, causing everyone inside to jump at the sudden entrance.

"Jeremiah," Carey started.

"HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"Please. Just listen to me-"

"I LIVED WITH SARAH FOR SEVEN YEARS AND HAD TO GO THROUGH TORTURE FOR NOTHING?"

"Jeremiah, please stop!" Cody cried as tears spilled out of his eyes. "We know it must hurt, but we couldn't tell you before! You weren't ready to know! We didn't want you to find out about this in this way. We really didn't. But you were going to find out soon!"

Jeremiah just glared at everyone. For a seven-year-old, he could understand how Cody felt about this. He went over to the door and opened it. He muttered, "Could you guys leave, please?" They agreed and everyone except for the Martins left the room. After he closed the door, Jeremiah crossed the room to Carey's purse and pulled out the letter. "I can read part of it, just not the big words. Read it to me please?"

"_Dear Jeremiah,_

_I heard about what happened to you and I wanted to know that you were ok. Daddy and I are worried about you. I'm getting better and I have my head now. So you know what that means._

_Yeah, I'm getting you back, son. I told you I got your back. I know you were sent to live with that family with the twins. But they can't own you. You're my son and I will get you back. No matter what they say, you will come back with me and Butch and we will have the best time._

_Won't that be fun? To be spending time with your mother and Butch again, just like the old days. We can take cross country road trips and see all of the sites and just get away from it all for a while. What do you say? I really want you back, bud. I miss you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah McGwire_

She can't take him back!" Zack exclaimed.

"What do you mean take me back? I was never taken in the first place…except by you."

"Confession time, mom," Cody said as he patted her on the shoulder. She sat on the couch, Zack and Cody on either side of her, Jeremiah on her lap.

"When Zack and Cody were seven I was pregnant with you, Jeremiah. I didn't want them to know and I didn't want my mother to know either so I took care of you for the next nine months until you were born. I couldn't keep you though, and that hurt me a lot. I named you Aaron before I gave you to the adoption agency. Soon after I sent you there, you were adopted and raised by Sarah McGwire. She was a bad girl and I knew it. I tried to stop you from going with her but she ended up winning her court case against me acting all pleasant. Once you were with her she revealed her true side and you had to experience how she lives first hand. Once she finally went to the Mental Institute in Vermont and they sent you to the one here, I decided to try and find you again. I didn't know it would be this easy to find you, but I'm glad it was. I wanted you to come and live with us, to try and make the pain of your past go away forever and for you to be happy again. That's why, when Sarah had to disown you, I adopted you so I could get my son back," Carey explained as Jeremiah listened intently.

"So…I really am your son?" Jeremiah asked slowly. "And…I'm really Zack's and Cody's brother?"

"That's right," Zack said as he ruffled Jeremiah's hair. "You're the brother we never had!"

"And we're glad you're here now," Cody added with his charming smile. Jeremiah matched it completely and leaned over and hugged his brothers. Carey wrapped her arms around all of them and started to tickle them. Jeremiah burst out in giggles and they all stopped to look at him.

"I've wanted to hear you laugh for the longest time," Carey muttered as she patted his head.

"Same here," Jeremiah agreed.

"123, 123, 123, 123," Cody muttered to himself as he danced around the suite later that evening. Zack was sitting on the couch and Jeremiah was at the table putting CDs into the boom box. They were dressed in their dance clothes a sparkly top that was either red, blue, or silver with a black tank underneath, black pants with red, blue, or silver running down the sides with glitter and dark shoes. It was finally time for the dance competition and Cody wanted to make sure he was ready.

"C'mon mom! We're going to be late!" Zack called from the couch.

"You boys will have to go without me," Carey said as she left the bathroom coughing. "I think I got a cold."

"Esteban told you specifically not to get sick," Cody said as he shook his head. "It's ok. We'll watch over Jeremiah. Bye mom."

"Have fun. Love you."

"Love you," Zack and Cody responded in unison as they followed Jeremiah out the door as he held onto the boom box. They rode the elevator down to the lobby and from there walked to the ballroom. Being the stage manager, Jeremiah rushed over to the contestant table and signed them all in. Then he went over and sat with the other stage managers that were around his age.

"Hi! I'm Megan. I represent the Hilton," she said as she smiled.

"I'm Tyler and I represent the Hamilton."

"I'm Kylie and I represent the Marriott."

"I'm Jeremiah." He said in his soft voice as he sat down at the table. "I represent the Tipton."

"All of you are going to lose to the St. Mark!" A boy said as he passed them and glanced smugly in their direction.

"That's Voltaire. He obviously represents the St. Mark," Kylie explained as she narrowed her eyes. "We all hate him. I don't understand what he has against all of the other hotels. We're just as good as he is!"

Jeremiah excused himself and went to find his brothers. He found them stretching and they had worried looks on their faces. He walked over and asked what was wrong.

"Our partners bailed on us!" Cody wailed. "Now we're going to lose this contest to the St. Mark!"

"What category were you in?" Jeremiah asked.

"We were in the tango category but that's for boy and girl couples. The only other one we can enter is the hip-hop/break dancing one. And we're not good for either," Zack responded. Jeremiah looked at them and slowly smiled. "Y'all are forgettin' somethin'. Leave everything to me and we'll do fine!"

Zack and Cody watched with growing nervousness as it got closer and closer for them to dance. London and Lance didn't do well in their section and neither did Mr. Moseby and his partner. Esteban replaced Maddie with Carey and they did really well. Now it was there turn and they had no plan. But Jeremiah did.

"Will the dancers for the hip-hop/break dancing category please cone to the floor!" The emcee said into the microphone. Zack and Cody took their places with Jeremiah in front of them.

"What do we do?" Cody hissed.

"Just smile and follow my lead! Y'all will fine!" Jeremiah responded with a confident smile. They waited patiently for each hotel to perform and finally it was their turn. Jeremiah nodded to the DJ and he pressed some buttons then the music started to play. Jeremiah started a hip-hop/break dance routine and Zack and Cody did the same to *NSYNC's Pop.

This must be, pop

Jeremiah, Zack, and Cody bowed and waved as everyone applauded. They talked excitedly to Maddie and Esteban as they waited for the judging. A girl in the corner was glaring at them with dark green eyes. Her black hair and black clothes helped her blend into the shadows so no one would recognize her. She was staring at Jeremiah so intently it should've felt like eyes were burning two holes into the back of his head.

It was Sarah McGwire…


	11. Sarah McGwire

**Chapter 11-Sarah McGwire**

"Mom! Mom! Look at what Jeremiah won!" Zack said as he came into the suite carrying his little brother on his back. Cody came in after holding up a big gold trophy. Carey pulled herself off of the couch and looked at it in awe.

"You won this? That's great, Jeremiah," Carey said as she hugged him after he slid off of Zack's back.

"Thanks…mom," he said as he grinned and took the trophy from Cody's hands. Humming a song to himself he danced to the bathroom and shut the door. He placed the trophy on the sink and slid into his bathtub bed. He looked at the picture he drew of himself and his family and drifted off to sleep. Back in the living room Cody and Zack sat Carey down and started to explain something to her.

"Mom. During the dance competition, there was this lady," Zack started slowly as he gazed at his mother. "She wouldn't stop staring at Jeremiah as we danced or talked to him."

"We think…that Sarah McGwire checked into the Tipton hotel," Cody finished. "But we aren't exactly sure. I mean, she could've just been interested him how well he can dance but it doesn't feel like it."

"What should we do?"

"I think you should keep Jeremiah by your sides and don't let him out of your sites. I will ask Mr. Moseby tomorrow if she checked in. That's about all we can do about this situation. G'night boys. Love you." Carey said as she kissed them on the forehead.

"Love you," they responded in unison as they made their way to the bedroom door. As they got ready for bed they brushed their teeth and put on their pajamas. Before they turned off the lights they said a prayer for Jeremiah, "Please God, keep him safe with us. He needs us…and we need him."

----

After school the boys had basketball practice so Jeremiah waited patiently for them as he sat on the bench swinging his feet and watching them run back and forth. He cheered every time Max or Zack got a basket and shouted encouraging words towards Cody and Tapeworm. He watched as Chris and Crystal gave them some pointers to help them play better. He also helped the coach, Arwin Haukhouser, draw up plays for them to use.

After the practice Zack and Cody were teaching Jeremiah how to shoot a free throw when the Drew Crew rolled in. Zack glanced at them and looked away in disgust. Cody just didn't face them at all; he ignored them completely so Jeremiah decided to do the same, but it wasn't easy, especially when Drew snatched the ball from him and tossed it to his buddies. Jeremiah got an annoyed look in his eye and Cody placed a hand on his arm.

"Well if it isn't the clones. And who's this? Hey guys, it looks like the clones, made a clone!" Drew and his crew laughed at his joke although it wasn't funny at all. Jeremiah raised an eyebrow as Zack and Cody glared.

"Leave Jeremiah alone!" Zack said as he snatched the ball back.

"Or you'll do what?" Drew countered as he stared Zack down.

"Take the damn basketball and shove it up your ass!" A snappy comeback suddenly reached everyone's ears. But this one didn't come from Zack. And it also didn't come from Jeremiah. Surprisingly, it came from Cody. True, Cody could say some mean things when he gets angry, but now he was pissed off!

"What did you just say to me?" Drew demanded.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me. Your brain is so small it can't comprehend any form of speech except for scolding!"

"If I knew what that meant you'd be dead right now!"

"Funny. I feel so alive though."

Cody made a face as Drew and his crew stalked off. Drew shoved Cody aside so hard he fell over. Drew glared at him over his shoulder and continued walking as Zack and Jeremiah helped Cody stand.

"You two didn't have to do that for me," Jeremiah said in a small voice as he walked over and picked up the basketball.

"Yes we did," Zack corrected. "We're brothers," he said as he put an arm around Jeremiah's shoulders.

"We stick together," Cody continued as he draped an arm around Jeremiah's shoulders.

"And we watch each other's backs!" Zack and Cody finished in unison. Jeremiah grinned and hugged his brothers.

Laughing, the boys continued practicing basketball. Underneath the bleachers a woman with black hair was watching them with a glare in her eyes. She growled to herself as she pulled her cell phone out of the coat's pocket and dialed a number. Once someone picked up on the other line, the woman said, "I found him babe. He's got these two twerps around him all of the time. But I know you can get him. We'll have our little bud back in no time!"

-------

Jeremiah dribbled the basketball on the sidewalk as he waited for Zack and Cody to get out of the skateboard shop. They stopped there on their way home and they have all ready spent twenty-five minutes in there and it didn't look like they were going to come out anytime soon.

The basketball bounced off his foot and rolled down the street. If it was an normal basketball he would've let it keep going. But the fact that it was Zack's made him run after it. Right as he got to it a foot came down on top of it.

Jeremiah looked up as his eyes widened. It was Sarah McGwire. He backed away and opened his mouth to scream as hands grabbed him and pulled him backwards into an alley. A bag was pulled down over his head until it reached his shoulders and the drawstring was pulled tight. He reached up to grab it but his arms were pulled behind his back. They were wrapped tightly by a rope and he was suddenly lifted into the air. He was thrown into the back of a car and it drove away as fast as it could, tires squealing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I know only a little bit of what I'm going to put in the next chapter so I want some suggestions in your reviews. Also some criticism please. It can be good and bad. It is going to help me make this fic better and I need all the help can get.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 12-Sarah and Butch**


	12. Sarah and Butch Part 1

**Chapter 12-Sarah and Butch**

Jeremiah struggled in the backseat of the car as he tried to get the sack off his head and the ropes off of his wrists. But it was no use, he was tied very tightly and the only thing he was doing was causing pain to enter his wrists. He sighed and tried to roll around to see where he was but he got a sharp jab in his side. He groaned in pain and lay completely still.

"Good boy. If you do something else to try and escape the pain will be much worse!" A familiar voice hissed. Jeremiah's eyes widened on he recognized it. Butch Grayback. The man that made him do drugs when he was younger. The man that hurt himself and his mother on a daily basis because of crystal meth.

"I didn't mean for you to kidnap the boy!" Sarah barked form the front seat.

"Get over it, Sar! We have the boy, like you wanted. You couldn't stand the fact that we were finally alone together! You had to bring this bastard back!"

"He's my son, Butch!"

Jeremiah desperately wanted to yell 'I'm not your son!' but kept his mouth shut in risk of getting hurt. He started to think what would happen if they went so far away that he would never get found. His thoughts soon drifted off to his family and the new friends that he had made during his short stay with the Martins. _'I'm sorry Zack. I'm sorry for yelling at you and causing you any pain. I'm also sorry for hurting you Cody. I didn't think you were that sensitive…as sensitive as me. I didn't think at all I guess. I'm sorry Carey…I mean mom. I'm really sorry about all of the pain I caused you. Maybe…this is for the best. Maybe this was meant to happen. I will miss you all. Maybe I will go to a better place. If not…I hope god watches over me.' _He soon fell asleep and snored softly. If anyone saw this kid they would say "Look at that little angel sleeping. He's so adorable." They wouldn't even know about his past if they looked him in the face.

He was suddenly jerked out of his light reverie as he was yanked out of the car and thrown to the ground. He stood shakily as the bag was suddenly pulled from his head. He closed his eyes from the harsh sunlight as he was pushed forward. He slowly opened his eyes to fell his heart sink when he saw the place.

It was home.

His old home. It was very dirty and it seemed to be falling apart. It looked worse than it did the last time he has been in it, that's for sure. The old smell of burning flesh, blood, death, and alcohol reached his nose as he was pushed inside of the house. Dirt was on the ground along with what looked like mouse droppings. Dust had settled in most of the room and on the furniture. He set his eyes on Sarah and Butch in a hard stare as they wandered around the house as they talked amongst themselves. Sarah suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes trailed to Jeremiah. She brushed her dyed black hair out of her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm glad to have you back, bud," she whispered as she went over and hugged him. He was stiff and kept his arms at his side. She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark where her lips have previously been. He felt his cheek seem to sting underneath her touch. He backed away from her and saw her frown slightly as a candle of hatred seemed to flicker to life behind her eyes. "Aren't you glad to see me, bud?"

"As glad as getting a tooth yanked out," he responded in a steady voice as he looked Sarah in the eye with a glint of determination. Sarah frowned slightly before she stood and crossed the room to Butch. He was sitting at the island with a beer bottle in his hand. She perched herself on his knee and winked at him attractively as a sly grin crossed her face.

He made a face and decided to go to his 'room'. He opened the door and flipped on the light switch. A dim bulb illuminated the room and he made a face in disgust. It slowly turned to one of pride when he saw his 'mural' on the wall. It was a lot of stick figures with random faces but it reminded him of his family. He glanced around and saw the old marker he used.

Jeremiah hesitantly made a mark on the wall and saw that it still had ink. He closed his eyes, pressed the tip against the wall, and started to draw. He placed his free hand on the wall just incase Butch or Sarah came in because the wall shakes when they are walking towards the room. Visions of his family made him draw faster and faster. Finally he opened his eyes and let a big smile show through. He had drawn a new masterpiece.

Suddenly a piercing sound reached his ears and he dropped to the ground covering them. He lifted his head and smelled smoke. Panicking, he ran out of the room and was met by a blast of heat as the fire got closer to him. He closed the door and looked around, fear gripping his heart. His room had no windows and the only door was the one where the fire is. He grabbed a blanket off of the bed and draped it over himself. He then opened the door and ran out. Flames licked the sheets and he felt heat on his back but he wouldn't stop running. He coughed from the smoke filling his lungs as he tried to see through it and make his way towards the front door…

------

"JEREMIAH!" Zack and Cody screamed in their sleep in unison. Carey suddenly jumped out of bed and ran towards he sons' room. She opened the door and looked into their tear streaked faces as the light illuminated the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked in alarm.

"Fire! Where Jeremiah is! He's hurt!" Zack chocked out as his body shook from his sobs.

"I know you boys miss him. But the police are on his trail. They will find him soon. I was just a dream. Now go back to sleep," Carey coaxed them.

"It wasn't a dream! Look at Cody's arm!"

Cody rolled up the sleeves to his nightshirt and held his arms out to this mother. There were red spots that seemed to shine. They were burns.

"Do you believe us now?" Cody asked in a shaky voice.


	13. Sarah and Butch Part 2

**Chapter 13-Sarah and Butch Pt.2**

**Jeremiah's POV-**

I coughed as I tried to open my eyes. I felt cool pavement under my cheek as I tried to move but my muscles ached as I tried to lift my arms and push myself into a sitting position. Suddenly I felt very light as I was lifted off the ground. I could hear bits and pieces of conversations as pain pricked me like needles poking into my skin. I was bouncing around in someone's arms and that only increased the pain. For some reason I couldn't open my mouth and say anything and I couldn't open my eyes. Maybe it was the shock of Sarah and Butch trying to kill me. I don't see how that can come of a shock if they don't like me in the first place.

The next thing I knew everything was dark and I still couldn't opened my eyes. I knew I was awake but I couldn't force my eyelids open. It was like I was sleepwalking although I was awake. I could hear Sarah and Butch talking just ahead of me but I couldn't see them. I couldn't see anything so I kept crashing into walls and tables and chairs, knocking things over in the process. I knew I was angering Sarah. I could just tell by the way she was quiet. But you can't blame a kid who can't see can you? But she could.

"Jeremiah. Come here," Butch said in a voice I knew only too well. I made his way over to him by following the sound of his voice. He grabbed my arm in a tight grip and flung me somewhere. I landed on a couch and laid there dazed. Before I knew it I heard a crack like the sound of a whip and felt a sharp pain on my lower back. I gasped at the pain.

Yes, I've felt it before, but not in a while so I wasn't used to it. I used to cause pain before. I reached into my pockets and hoped to grab onto my switchblade but I had no such luck as another wave of pain hit my lower back. I couldn't go through this! Not again. Summoning all of my strength, I drew back my elbow and caught Butch in the side.

I rolled off of the couch and fell onto the ground. As I tried to stand I felt a blow to my cheek and I went falling over, holding my cheek. I tried to scramble across the ground but a hand grasped my ankle and lifted me into the air. I struggled only to get hit across my chest and sides. A sob escaped my throat as I was dropped to the ground. Pain exploded throughout my arm as I blindly tried to find my way to my room. I crashed into something and, judging by the laugh, it was Sarah.

"Look at me boy," she said with her thick accent as I tried to stand. I looked around but couldn't see her. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I thought. _'My vision can't stay bad this long. Unless I got blind somehow. Maybe it was from the flames. That has to be it. How can I go back to my family in pain and blinded? Will I ever go back?'_

"Boy, I said look at me!" Sarah growled as she grabbed a hunk of my hair and yanked me up to my feet.

"I can't!" I yelled.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I can't see anything!"

"Of course you can. Your eyes are open."

"I've been temporarily blinded!"

I was suddenly dropped to the ground once again and I laid there curled up in a ball. I don't know how long I've been there because no one has said anything. Next thing I knew I was forced into a sitting position and something was trying to be forced past my lips. I moved my head from side to side to make sure I wouldn't take it. I knew it was either alcohol or drugs and either way I didn't want to be lead down that road again. Not after I've been purified.

I cried out loud when I felt something sharp enter my side and pull out. I placed my hand where the spot was and felt a warm sticky liquid. It was my blood. I squeezed the wound to stop the bleeding but that only seemed to make it worse. My head started to feel heavy as I reached out to grip something to keep my balance. My hand fell through the air and I fell onto my side, my breath coming out in pained gasps.

"Mommy…" I gasped before I drifted into unconsciousness.

-

"Jeremiah! Jeremiah, wake up. Please!" Cody sobbed as he held onto Jeremiah's still body. Zack stood behind them, watching his brothers with tears falling down his face. Outside the room stood Max, Tapeworm, Chris, Crystal, Maddie, and Carey. Jeremiah was back in Boston. He was found very weak in an alley somewhere a little ways out of the city and someone found him and called an ambulance. From there the doctor's notified Carey.

"Wake up!" Zack whispered as he held his brother's small hand. It felt cold.

-

Deep in my subconscious mind, I was in a dark void. U felt numb all over and the only pain I felt was the dull pain in my side where the blade penetrated me. I blinked and slowly opened my eyes, which were only met by darkness. In the distance I saw something flash. I took a shaky step and then ran towards it. Before I got there the thing exploded in radiant white light. It looked like an angel. The girl had wings, glowing blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. I've seen her before.

"Celeste," I whispered as I reached out for her hand. "Are you here to take me to the afterlife?"

The angel shook her head and turned so she was facing a direction. I turned and looked in the direction also. There was a fork in the rode ahead of me. Standing on the right was Zack and Cody. On the left was Sarah. They both glowed like the angel and I could tell something was wrong.

"Jeremiah. Bud, come with mommy. We can get away from all of this. Just you and me," Sarah said as she beckoned towards me.

"Jeremiah. Come with us. Please! We don't want to lose you!" Zack and Cody said in unison. I looked back and forth, torn between my heart. Should I just end my life now? Or go with Zack and Cody and live a life of pain and deceit? A life of living hell.

-

"Jeremiah! Jeremiah!" Cody gasped as he gripped Jeremiah's other hand. His head shot up when some monitors started to beep.

"He's going into a coma! This isn't good!" A doctor called out. "We need some help in here!" He called out the door.

"Come back to us!" Zack gasped.

-

"They don't love you…they aren't your brothers." Sarah told him as she held out her hand. "Come."

I hesitated…and started to walk towards Sarah. I was ready to end my life…

-

"Jeremiah! Wake up! Jeremiah…we need you here…with us!" Cody cried as he shook his young brother by the shoulders. "Please, don't leave us."

-

"Jeremiah. We need you," Zack and Cody called out in unison, causing me to stop walking and look back at them. They had tears in their eyes. _'They care.'_

"I'm sorry mom. But they need me. They care," I said as I turned around and walked towards them. I held out my hands and they took it. Warmth spread through him as a blinding light occurred.

-

"…mom?" Jeremiah whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked in the light.

"Jeremiah!" The twins exclaimed in unison and hugged him tight. The doctors and nurses 'awwwwwwwwed' at the touching moment and left the kids alone.

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"I don't know…exactly," Jeremiah responed.

"What do you mean? What did they do to you?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."


	14. Hospital Horror

**A/N: This chapter was created by me and Ian Equinox. So half the credit goes to him. And a reviewer pointed out that I put that Jeremiah was seven in some chapters and nine in others. He's seven. I'll go back and change the age.**

**Chapter 14-Hospital Horror**

Jeremiah made tiny whimpering sounds as he rolled his head from side to side as he tried to sleep that night. Those hospital beds aren't comfortable to him at all and the mediciny smell kept him awake because of his headaches. His whimpers got louder and louder as doctors and nurses passed the room with alarmed looks on their faces. Zack and Cody had their tired faces pressed up against the window, their eyes filled with drowsiness and worry.

He woke up with a dazed vision. He looked around, and could make out people. Angels? A white hand reached towards him, and touched his cheek. The hand felt rubber. It was a glove. The rest of the room was too white for Jeremiah to be able to make anything out. He closed his eyes, and then reopened them. Four angels stood in front of him, holding a tray, and there was something on it. Food possibly? Jeremiah could hear distant voices, but couldn't decipher what they were saying, or even what language they spoke. He closed his eyes and reopened them, and things were clearer. He rubbed his eyes until he could see clearly and he fully came back to his senses. The moment he looked to see where he was, and what was in front of him, he felt something inside him sink.

There were no angels. He was in the hospital. In front of him were doctors. Holding a tray of food…or poison. Yes, it was poison. It had to be. They had given up on him and wanted to kill him. That had to be it. They were going to kill him. End his being. Finish him. A doctor, a girl, smiling at him, moved the tray towards him. He backed further into his pillow, trying to stay away from the very substance that would kill him. The doctor of course, was oblivious to this as she hadn't interacted with Jeremiah before. And that's what nearly got Jeremiah killed.

Panicking, Jeremiah did the only thing he could do. He started kicking and screaming, trying to frighten the doctors away from him. He started shouting "It's poison!" and managed to get the doctors to back up from him about an inch. He kicked the tray out of the doctor's hand and it landed on her shirt. He pulled any wires that were connected to him off and jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. As he got into the hall, he looked to both of his sides and didn't see any of the Martins. He saw an elevator at the end of the long hallway so he decided to run to his left. He was almost at the elevator as he noticed the doctors had almost caught up with him. Lucky for Jeremiah, one of them tripped when in the room which slowed them down quite a bit. It was enough for Jeremiah to quickly jump in an elevator as the doors were closing and evade the doctors for now. He looked around and quickly pushed the button for the roof.

--------------------------

"But we have to make sure he's ok!" Cody shrieked. "We _have_ to!"

"Please let us in there! Please!" Zack begged as he wrapped his arm around his brother's sobbing shoulders. He stiffened once he felt another hand on his shoulder and turned to see his mother standing behind them with a tired look on her face.

"C'mon boys. Jeremiah will be ok. You need your rest," she said as she rubbed Cody's shoulder.

"But Jeremiah needs us!" Cody protested, but he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes, his face reflecting drowsiness. "We need to (_yawn_) stay with him."

"Well, you guys can stay here tonight, but you'll have to sleep in the waiting room. Ok?"

"Oh-kaaaaay," Zack and Cody sighed in unison as they allowed Carey to lead them away from their brother's hospital room and to the waiting room. The sounds of Jeremiah's fear filled screams echoed in their heads and were engraved in their brains as they drifted off into a light sleep.

--------------------------

Jeremiah pushed the button labeled "R" and continued pushing it so that the doctors couldn't stop the elevator from going up. Jeremiah's regained his breath as he reached the roof. He ran to the edge of it and looked down. Everyone at ground level looked like a bunch of little ants, each scurrying to do the various tasks needed to complete their day. As he thought of jumping off to kill himself, he thought of the Martins. _If they really loved me they would be here right now. But they are evil. Everyone's evil! Even Sarah! I hate her! I hate everything! It's all _–

"Jeremiah!!" yelled a woman. Jeremiah turned around and saw the Martins along with the doctors.

"Jeremiah!! You get down from there right this instant!" yelled Carey. She started crying and fell to her knees. "Please Jeremiah! Don't do this! I can't lose you! I love you!" Cody hugged his mom along with Zack while the doctor's tried to persuade Jeremiah to come back to them.

Jeremiah thought of everything that had happened to him. Being hit by his mom, left behind, exiled. He had been forced to cross dress, and many things that it hurt him to think about. Tears started rolling down his cheek, and he turned around. He bent his knees, closed his eyes, and jumped. He heard screams behind him, and heard footsteps. But it wouldn't matter now. He had seconds to live. He felt the wind blow his hair up towards the heavens and all his clothes pointed up. As he was in the air falling, he felt something wrap around his arm and he was pulled backwards. He opened his eyes and hit the hard concrete on his back, scraping his arm. He looked and saw the doctor who tried to give him the poison looking at him, panting. Everyone instantly ran towards Jeremiah, Carey sighing in relief, having gotten through one of the most nightmarish moments of her life. The doctors sighed in relief was well, knowing that Jeremiah wasn't on the ground below with broken bones and completely dead. Jeremiah weakly fought everyone around him, but two doctors grabbed him by the feet and two by the arms, and the Martins watched as he was pulled downstairs, and watched as they disappeared behind the wall as he was going back to his hospital room. Too tired to resist, he rest his eyes, and quickly fell back asleep.

--------------------------

Jeremiah woke up a week and a half later with sunlight streaming into the room. His head pounded as he sat up, along with his hand with the IV in it and the spot under the bandage where he got the shot the night before. But that didn't hurt as much as his heart.

'_I thought my life would be easier now that I decided to stay alive and live with a family that was going to take care of me. I guess I was wrong. They don't care. They didn't help me last night. Maybe I should just…'_

His thoughts suddenly ended as the door to his hospital room opened and Zack and Cody walked in with smiles on their faces. Cody had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and he put it in water in the vase as Zack pulled up a chair and sat by the bed. Cody looked around the room and saw food stacked up on a tray in the corner.

"Jeremiah, are you not eating?" He asked in a worried tone.

"It's poison," He replied bluntly as he glared up at the ceiling.

"It's not poison. The doctors wouldn't poison you. You really need to eat something."

"You can't make me!" Jeremiah spat in a challenging tone. Cody visibly recoiled in shock. Zack's eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath to calm himself. He could never stand it if someone insulted or yelled at his brother and lately, his anger was becoming a problem.

"Jeremiah, please, I don't want you to get sick. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You have to eat something."

"NO!"

"What's wrong?" Cody asked in a small voice.

Jeremiah stayed silent as he glared down at his hands. Cody stared at him while Zack just sat there with a bored expression on his face. Finally Jeremiah responded, "You abandoned me. You left me here….to get me hurt. They hurt me and you didn't care at all! You didn't care at all!"

"But we do care," Cody whispered, close to tears.

"NO YOU DON"T!" Jeremiah screamed. "YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T!"

He started to scream as loud as he could and a doctor suddenly rushed in. He ushered Zack and Cody out of the door where Cody was protesting. Zack was trying to get back into the room because he was screaming at Jeremiah as he shouted back at Zack; faces both red, throats sore. Zack cursed loudly as he kicked a nearby chair. Cody begged him to stop, but he was in too much rage. Finally, Cody did the only thing he could do.

He slapped Zack.

Hard.

Across the cheek.

Zack was momentarily frozen as he raised a shaky hand to his red and stinging cheek. He turned his head and gazed at Cody in disbelief; Cody was breathing heavily as he wiped tears from his eyes and glared at Zack intensely. Zack lowered his eyes from Cody's gaze; it scared him.

"Why did you-?" Zack started.

"I hit you because you're being a bastard!" Cody hissed as Zack's mouth dropped open.

"I'm being a-?"

"Yes. A bastard! Ever since Jeremiah came to live with us all you have done is hate him for no reason. Sure, he was destructive in the beginning, but he's changed. And when he's in the hospital scared you start to yell at him!"

"Cody…I just-"

"I don't want to hear it, Zackary!"

Zack winced visibly as Cody stomped off down the hall, pushing people out of his way. He slowly shook his head as he started to make his way down the hall. But a black figure pushed past him and sprinted down the hall. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that it was Jeremiah sprinting down the hallway. He called after him but Jeremiah didn't turn around. He just kept right on running as the doctors came out of the hospital room with scared looks on their faces; blood on their hands and arms.

"What's going on? Why'd Jeremiah run away like that?" Zack asked as he watched the boy turn the corner.

"He says he's can't take it anymore," a doctor responded.

"What do you mean 'he can't take it anymore?'" Zack questioned as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"He can't take the pain anymore. He says he can't keep living his life not knowing who is telling the truth or what a lie is anymore. Stay here kid, we'll find him."

The doctors ran after Jeremiah as fast as they could, but the kid's legs carried him away a lot faster than they could reach him. Jeremiah reached the elevator and he looked around and quickly pushed the button for the ground floor. The doctors disappeared behind the big, metal doors as the elevator shifted towards the ground floor. Jeremiah smiled as he heard loud noises come from the doors, like the sound you hear when four people run into a big metal door.

---------------------------------

"Damn it, where could that kid have gone?!" said Doctor Blalock.

"He could've gone anywhere in the hospital. What if he left the hospital and something bad happens to him? What do we tell the family!?" Doctor Kalarjian, the woman who tried to feed Jeremiah, thought about the situation. "Sir, I think we might have to split up. We have to find this child at all costs before something happens to him."

"Me and Kalarjian share the same sentiments Doctor Blalock," said Dr. Smith.

"OK," started Doctor Blalock. "Me and Johnson here will search outside, while you and Dr. Kalarjian search the inside of the hospital."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

--------------------------------

Jeremiah ran out of the hospital and into the busy streets of Boston. He could go one of four ways now. To his left, where he would just be wandering into unknown territory, to his right, where he would be doing the same thing, and forwards, where he would be doing the same thing as well, or back to the hospital, where he would be given poison to eat. _Anything beats going back to the hospital_. Jeremiah sprinted to his left as fast as his legs would take him. He didn't stop until he got to a group of people waiting at a bus stop. After a minute, the bus finally came and he blended in with the crowd and got on for free. He smiled as the bus turned a corner and drove away from the hospital, then relaxed in his seat and decided to wait to see how far away he could get from the hospital before he had to disembark from the bus.

--------------------------------

Dr. Kalarjian and Dr. Smith both waited for the elevator to come back up, and then went down to the lobby in pursuit of Jeremiah. They walked in and saw a bunch of families waiting around for their loved ones to return to them, and a couple of doctors walking into various rooms to do what they were needed for. Kalarjian looked in the girls bathroom while Smith looked in the boys bathroom. Both searches were fruitless. No Jeremiah. They continued searching throughout the lobby, and finally decided to check the elevators to see if the boy was staking out in one of them. They found nothing. Both doctors met up after checking the elevators to share the same news, and they fell into a state of despair.

Doctor Blalock and Dr. Johnson ran outside the hospital in search of Jeremiah but couldn't see him. It was already dusk, and it would be dark very soon. "Johnson, if we don't find the child by dark we will call the police." Dr. Johnson nodded and the two split up in search of Jeremiah.

Doctor Johnson ran forward, crossing the street and barely avoiding being hit by a car. He looked around for anyone who might look like Jeremiah, but didn't see anyone. He looked everywhere, in stores, alleys(Which was a dangerous and dumb thing to do, but Doctor Johnson figured it was either this or his job), and the streets. He finally met back at the hospital with Dr. Blalock.

Doctor Blalock ran to his right looking for Jeremiah, but found no one who looked anywhere near what Jeremiah looked like. Seeing as Jeremiah couldn't go far, and the fact that there was a huge wooden fence that would be too tall for Jeremiah to climb to his right, and the skies becoming dark, Doctor Blalock ran back to the hospital to wait for Doctor Johnson and call the police.

The four doctors met up outside the hospital, and shared the same news. Dr. Blalock notified the police, and they were going to be on the streets searching for Jeremiah. After the notification, the doctors had to decide who would and how they would tell the Martins about their missing son. In the end, they decided they would all be in the presence of the Martins when they informed them of their missing son, so they would all share the guilt and feeling of being the bearer of bad news equally. Depressed, they walked back into the hospital to go tell the Martins.

----------------------------------

Boston Police Station

Jake was new to the police force, and had just been assigned his first task. "Locate a missing child and bring him back to the police station so that his family can pick him up." Jake was worried he wouldn't find the child, and that if he got hurt it would be all his fault, but felt a little better after hearing that there would be other members of the force, three to be exact, that would be on the lookout as well. Of course, Jake was the only one who would be out actually hunting down Jeremiah; while the other three would just be told that if they see him to bring him in to the station. There had been no picture, but he had been described well. They were all told that he thought that everyone was going to hurt him, and if the thought he was going to be hurt, he would kick and scream. They were also told that he thought all food was poison, so if any food was offered to him he would instantly assume that they were evil as well. _That kid must be freaking nuts. I wonder what could've happened to him to make him like this_. Jake opened the door and got in his car, then slowly drove out of the parking lot and went to search for the kid.

-----------------

JEREMIAH

AGE: 7

ADDRESS:

SUITE 2330, TIPTON HOTEL

1253 TIPTON LANE

BOSTON, MASACHUSETTS

-----------------

Officer Jake looked at his computer screen, and thought over what information he had been given. "The kid escaped the Boston Hospital. He's only nine, so he couldn't have gotten far. It's your job to find him and bring him back home." This really sucked. He was out late at night to find some kid, while his kid was at home with his wife wondering where the dad was. He just _had_ to become a police officer. All because his dad wanted him to. Angry, Jake pushed on the pedal a little harder, making the car go faster, but still well within the speed limit. As he got into the main streets of Boston, around the hospital, he slowed down and started to look around for the kid, so he could just get him home and then go home himself to go to sleep.


	15. Kurt

**Chapter 15-Kurt**

Jeremiah awoke with a start once he realized that he was moving. But he wasn't on the bus. He sat up and looked around. He was on a bed with red sheets. He looked up and saw a window above him. He moved the curtains and his eyes got about two times bigger once he saw that the scenery was moving along with him.

He got off the bed and climbed shakily to his feet. He made his way up to the front of the vehicle he was in and dropped down in the passenger seat. In the driver's seat was Kurt Martin. He kept his eyes glued to the road but reached out and ruffled Jeremiah's hair.

"Why'd you kidnap me?" Jeremiah asked.

"I didn't kidnap you kid. I'm your father," Kurt responded as he chuckled.

"You're not my dad. I don't have a dad," Jeremiah said as he shook his head. "Carey doesn't have a husband."

"Yeah, well, I'm her _ex_-husband."

"Does that make you my _ex_-father then?"

"The kid has a sense of humor!"

"I have a name."

"I know that."

Jeremiah stayed silent as he glared out the window. Kurt glanced at him a couple of times and tried to make small talk with him, but he stayed quiet the whole time. They stopped at a restaurant and as Jeremiah ate quietly, Kurt called Carey.

"Kurt?" Carey questioned in a surprised voice.

"Hello Carey," he said as he smiled into the phone.

"What're you calling for?"

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you." He held out the phone to Jeremiah who wiped his palms on his jeans and reached out for the phone.

"Hi mom," he said into the phone in a soft voice.

"Jeremiah! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? Why did you run away? We were worried sick about you! Why-"

"Slow down mom. Yes, I'm fine. Nothing broken, no bruises, no scratches. I ran away, I guess, to find myself. To see who actually cares about me. A…a part of me wanted it to be Sarah. But, when I ran away, it was then I realized she wouldn't come looking for me. You would. And Zack and Cody. You're my family and you're the only ones who care about me this much…and I want to thank you…for setting my life straight. I'd probably be in jail if it weren't for you guys." Jeremiah said as he smiled into the phone. "Where're Zackster and Codes?"

"Right here."

"Hey guys."

"Jer! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm here with Kurt. He's going to take me back soon. I'll be home and…I promise I won't run away again. I know it hurt you too much last time so I won't do it again."

"That's good to hear." Zack sighed with relief.

"Jeremiah!" Jeremiah looked up to see Kurt making his way towards the door. "I have to go now."

"We love you Jeremiah," Cody said into the phone. A strange feeling entered Jeremiah that made him smile. So this was what it felt like to be loved. It was a good feeling.

"I love you guys too," he responded softly before he hung up the phone. He dropped the phone into his pocket and followed Kurt out the door. He quickly ran back, grabbed a handful of French fries, and ran out the door.

Once they got back into Kurt's band bus they took off for the highway. Kurt had the radio on and was bobbing his head to the music. Jeremiah picked up a red electric guitar off of the floor and held it in his hands. He ran his palm over the cool surface and held a chord with his left hand.

"Playing the guitar takes a long time….to…learn," Kurt said slowly as Jeremiah started playing the beginning of a song. He suddenly stopped and tuned some strings slightly. He then started playing again, and he can play very well, considering that this was the first time he has ever picked up a guitar. He was playing the song I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan. "You really are my son Jeremiah!"

Kurt's and Jeremiah's heads suddenly went flying forward as something crashed into the bumper of the car. Glancing in the rearview mirror, Jeremiah saw Sarah's face reflecting in the light.

"Oh no!" He whispered in fear as his face paled.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he shot a quick glance at Jeremiah.

"That's Sarah McGwire. My…other guardian. She's trying to get custody over me but, I don't want to go back with her." Tears started to fall from Jeremiah's face. "Please don't let her take me! Don't let her take me!"

"I won't, don't worry," Kurt said as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Hold onto something, Jeremiah." He pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and sped up. They pulled away from Sarah as Jeremiah quickly dialed the phone.

"Mommy!" He cried into it once Carey picked up the phone. His head slammed into the window and he was dazed for a couple of seconds. "Mom! Sarah's back!"

"What's going on? Are you guys ok?"

"We're being chased by Sarah. Kurt's doing all he can to get away from her."

"Stay calm. Call the police."

"Ok. I will."

Jeremiah looked back in the rearview mirror and noticed that Sarah wasn't there. His heart slowed down for a couple of seconds and he gripped the phone I his clammy hand. Kurt also thought that things were fine because he slowed down a little. They drove in heart pounding silence, thinking that Sarah would suddenly appear.

Then it happened.

As they crossed an intersection Sarah came barreling into their side, causing them to lose control and to start spinning. Jeremiah screamed as they spun faster and faster, The lights and objects surrounding him blurred into one huge color. They suddenly stopped spinning and he hit his head hard on the window. He heard metal smashing against something before he slipped into darkness.

----------------------------------------

**Cody's POV-**

I was shaken awake by my mom as I rolled over in my bed. I rubbed sleep from my eyes as I muttered, "Whassamatter?"

"Jeremiah…car accident…killed…hurt," Carey choked out as she hugged Zack.

"What?" I yelped, now fully awake. _'Please tell me I heard wrong. Please tell me Jeremiah isn't dead.' _I thought as I stared at my mom in shock. She was telling us that we had to get dressed and get into the car. I was wearing a dark blue t-shirt over dark long pants. I just pulled on sneakers and ran out the door. We rushed into our car and my mom drove away as fast as she could. Zack sat in the front, I was in the backseat but I was leaning forward so my chin rested on Zack's shoulder. I tilted my head so it was resting on his as I sighed, my breath coming out in a shaky way.

"Everything will be ok Cody," Zack whispered to me without looking at me. "I promise."

"How can you promise on something as life threatening as this?"

"I just can."

Flashing lights came up on our left and I gasped once I saw how totaled the car was.

No one could survive that.

-------------------------------------

**Jeremiah's POV-**

My vision slowly came back as my head thudded in pain. I tried to move but realized that my body was pinned to the floor of the car. How that happened, I didn't understand. I looked up and saw that Kurt shielded me from the glass the fell from the window. Let me rephrase that, was shielding me. He had a lifeless look in his eyes that I have seen one too many times in my young life.

"Thank you Kurt, for saving me and letting me see tomorrow. I'll never forget that," I whispered as I reached up and closed his eye lids. I pushed my hands above my head and felt the door. I pushed on it but it wouldn't budge. Pain shot up my arm so I had to stop. I could hear voices outside the car door. There was a deafening sound of a saw against metal and light shone into the car. I held out my hand and waved it around to let people know that I was still alive, but pinned between the bottom of the car seat and the front of the car that got smashed in.

"Jeremiah!"

I felt two pairs of hands grabbing my hand and I immeditaley knew that it was Zack and Cody.

"Are you all right," they asked in unison.

"I'm fine…thanks to Kurt. He saved me. He died protecting me," I responded as some paramedics grabbed my arms and slowly tugged me out of the car. I got shakily to my feet, only to be lifted up and placed on Cody's hip as he hugged me tight. I'm not one who actually let's people pick me up, but this is the only exception.


	16. Move Along: The Funeral

**Chapter 16-Moe Along: The Funeral**

Jeremiah shifted slightly in bed, only to kick Cody on accident. He was sandwiched in between Zack and Cody and he felt secure. Ever since the car accident Jeremiah doesn't feel safe sleeping alone, so he's now rooming with Zack and Cody. They moved his stuff into their room and redecorated, so now Zack's and Cody's bed are on either side of Jeremiah's.

"Are you ok, Jer? What's wrong?" Cody asked as she sat up and rubbed his eye. He still had a tried look on his face and he yawned as he looked at his little brother.

"I was just thinking. I mean, Kurt didn't want me in the first place, but he saved me from Sarah. I don't understand why he did," Jeremiah responded in a small voice.

"It's because you remind him of us," Cody said thoughtfully as he pulled Jeremiah into his lap and rested his chin on his head as Jeremiah leaned back against him. "Our dad has never had the chance to get to know you until tonight so he thought he wouldn't like you. But, once you did spend time with him, he realized you were like us. His fatherly instincts kicked in so he had no choice to save you."

Cody rocked back and forth slowly as he tried to lull Jeremiah into slumber. He felt tears come to his eyes but effused to let them fall. He had to be strong for his family. He knew they expected for him to break easily, but, if they saw him being strong, they can be too. He lowered his head and rested his cheek on Jeremiah's head and closed his eyes a little bit as he listened to Zack's snores and Jeremiah's deep breathing, which told him that he was starting to fall asleep.

'The funeral is tomorrow. And we have to speak. I have to work on what I'm going to say.' Gently lifting Jeremiah off of his lap, Cody placed him in the bed and he latched onto Zack's arm in his sleep. Cody went to his desk and got a piece of paper. He held the pencil above the paper and stared at it. There were a lot of things he wanted to say, but he had to keep it short.

**-Flashback-**

"_Pass it to me, daddy! Pass it to me!" six-year-old Zack Martin said as he waved his arms in the air to get his dad's attention. Kurt held the football in his hand and brought it back. He threw it forward and watched as Zack ran after it. He got it off of the ground and tried to throw it back…but it hit Cody in the back of the head as he walked by._

_Cody fell over and started to bawl. Zack sighed and walked over to his brother as Kurt lifted him to his feet. He kissed Cody on the cheek and wiped away his tears._

"_Gosh Code, you should've watched where you were going!" Zack scolded, causing Cody's face to fall._

"_Daddy!" Cody cried._

"_Zack! Don't bother your brother. Come here you two," he said as he took both of their hands. "I know a way to cheer you both up." He set them down on the porch and disappeared into the house then came back out with his guitar. He sat in between his sons and tuned his guitar slightly. Then he started to play a song and Zack and Cody watched with grins._

"_You're awesome dad!" Zack exclaimed._

"_Can you show us how to play?" Cody asked hopefully._

"_I'll teach you when you're older."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Let me help you," Zack said the next morning. Funeral day. He stood behind Jeremiah who was infront of the mirror and helped him tie his bow tie. Jeremiah, Zack, and Cody all were wearing dressy white shirts, black pants, black shoes, black ties, and black coats. Carey wore a black dress with a black shawl. For the past couple of days she was distant so Maddie had to come by and make sure they were ok and helped them with homework.

"C'mon boys," Carey said softly as she ushered them out of the suite. Quietly they left the hotel and rode to the church in a black Tipton limo. Maddie, London, Mr. Moseby, Esteban, and Arwin were with them. They were silent the whole ride there and the boys quietly entered the church and walked up to the open casket. Zack made a coughing noise and doubled over in sobs. Cody and Jeremiah hugged him as he continued to cry, that was the only sound in the whole church, until the service started.

Zack and Cody cried at every memory they remembered as people got up and spoke about Kurt. Carey cried in the middle of her speech, which got Jeremiah to start crying too. He has a bond with Carey now and whenever she's sad, he's sad too. Max, Tapeworm, Chris, and Crystal, who were sitting behind the Martins, were also crying. Chris let Crystal cry into his shoulder and he was stroking her hair and muttering soothing words to her as tears fell silently down his cheeks. He didn't know Kurt that well, but he didn't meet him once and had a blast with him and his sons.

"Cody."

"Cody."

"CODY!"

Cody blinked and turned his head to see that Zack and Jeremiah were at the podium. He stood up slowly and took shaky steps towards it. He closed his eyes once he passed his father's casket and stood on the other side of Jeremiah. He cleared his throat, and began his speech.

"My father…was an honest man. He was a rocker, but that's what we loved about him. We never cared that he wasn't home a lot because whenever her was we would have good times together. He would always make sure we did everything right. He made sure we had our homework done; we did our chores, and made sure we had a good balance of nutrition. But, he did let us have a lot of fun. Going to the movies, skateboarding, going to baseball games, watching his band play. He was a loose person, but he remembered that he had to be serious and that's what helped him raise us right." Cody paused and took a shaky breath before continuing. "He was an excellent father figure. If he wasn't worried about Jeremiah being out missing, we wouldn't have our little brother here with us. Our dad saved Jeremiah from being killed in a car crash, but he sacrificed his life in the process. We're thankful for Jeremiah being alive, but we also wish that he was still here. We know that God is watching over him and he was the one who decided when he should take dad back to heaven. Right now, he is looking down on us with a proud smile and that's all we can ask of him."

Zack nudged Cody and whispered something into his ear as Cody stared out at the crying audience. Cody nodded and Zack went to talk to his friends as a voice entered Cody's head. _"You're celebrating my life. I don't want to see you all sad. They need to lighten up. And you, my son, is the only one who can do that." 'Dad?'_ Cody thought as he took in his father's words. He took off his jacket and laid it on the stage. He took the microphone and said hesitantly, "Not to be rude, but you all need to lighten up." Ignoring the gasps, he continued. "My father wouldn't want to see you guys sad. He'd want to see you happy as you celebrate his life. And there's only one way we can do that." He gave Jeremiah the mic as he looked at him with questioning eyes. Cody just gave him a look and he nodded full of understanding as Cody picked up an electric guitar, Zack picked up another while Max and Crystal picked up the base ones. Chris and Tapeworm picked up their drumsticks and sat down. They started to play and Jeremiah started to sing Hannah Montana's "I Learned From You".

Cody looked at the people in the audience and noticed that, as they applauded, were watching them with sadness leftover in their eyes. Sighing, Cody said, "Look, I know it's hard for you guys to get over his death. But he wants you to be happy. He…he told me so in a dream last night….My dad's favorite song was one by one of our favorite bands. It talks about how you have to go through the bad times and eventually you'll move along I life." He signaled for the group to start playing All American Reject's Move Along.

* * *

**-Cody's POV-  
**

"Cody, that was a wonderful thing you did. I'm proud of you," Carey said as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek as we rode in the car back to the Tipton.

"Thanks mom. I needed to do something that dad would've liked. That just came to my mind," I said as I smiled.

Zack gave my hand a squeeze. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. Jeremiah was on our laps, asleep. The funeral must've taken a lot out of him. He had a peaceful look on his face and I was glad that he was finally happy and he finally felt like he fit in.

But, little did we know, our problems were just beginning...

* * *

**A/N: I don't own the two songs in this chapter. They are _I Learned From You_ by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus and the other is _Move Along_ by All-American Rejects.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter Seventeen: Peace?**


	17. Peace?

**Chapter 17-Peace?**

"Bye mom," Jeremiah said as he hugged Carey and left the suite with Zack and Cody. She didn't make a sound and didn't move from the table as the doors closed. She just uttered a sigh and stared off into space.

"What's wrong with her?" Zack asked as they rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"Separation syndrome is my guess," Cody responded. There was silence and he turned to see Zack staring at hi,.

"He means mom can't stand to feel separated from Kurt," Jeremiah explained. "Which don't make no sense considering they were divorced an' all."

"Maybe, she can't stand to feel separated from him in a spiritual way."

"That could be it."

"But, because of this, our mom doesn't sing anymore. She's going to lose her job, and then we'll have to move away! And I can't leave my future wife!" Zack said as they crossed through the lobby and pushed the revolving doors until it spit them outside.

"This can't happen," Cody whispered in disbelief. "We can't leave the Tipton. It's our home! And we did a lot of amazing stuff in there! Like, save Liberty Park, helped Chef Palo keep his job, had an awesome Christmas here." He paused and burst into hysterical crying. "We can't let this happen! We have to find a way to stay here! We have to stay!"

"Cody, calm down," Jeremiah said softly as he pushed his black hair out of his eyes. "Let's just go to school. I'll figure everything out. I promise. Just calm down, ok?"

"Ok. We'll see you later Jer," Cody said as he hugged his little brother and kissed the top of his head. "C'mon Zack." They stepped onto their skateboards and skateboarded off. Instead of walking towards the school Jeremiah walked in the opposite direction, to the heart of Boston. He searched the buildings until he stopped at one. He pulled a card out of his pocket and read the address. Confirming it, he walked inside and pushed past people. He knew what he had to do and he wouldn't stop until everything was right again.

----------------------------

**-At Revolution High-**

"Hey guys. We're sorry about your loss," Max said softly as she and Tapeworm walked up to the twins at their locker.

"Thanks, Max. That means a lot to us. But, we have to move on if we want to make it in life. If we stopped to grieve for everything that died, Cody would still be seven," Zack said, trying to make a joke. Cody smiled slightly as he closed his locker.

"What're you two doing back? I thought you left for good. I even threw a party for myself," Drew said as he walked up with a smug look on his face.

"Just because our dad died doesn't mean we're leaving the school," Zack said coolly as Cody just looked on quietly.

"Oh you're dad died? Well, he's lucky then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max demanded.

"It means at least someone got away from the clones, but he's gone forever so he doesn't have to see you two anymore," Drew replied as he turned to Zack and Cody again. "I wish that would happen to me…no. I wish that could happen to you two instead so I won't be the ones dead and forgotten!"

Cody had tears streaming down his face, but they weren't of sadness, they were of anger. Drew crossed the line that time and Cody wanted him to know that. Uttering a cry, Cody threw his books at one of Drew's friends and charged at Drew. Cody caught him off guard and knocked him over. Drew retaliated by kicking him hard in the stomach. He hit a locker but didn't let it faze him as he knocked Drew over again.

"Cody! Stop it!" Zack cried as he tried to pull his brother away, only to get elbowed in the lip. "Oh no you didn't go there!" Zack dove onto Drew and started to help Cody fight him. Everyone else in the Drew Crew jumped in the fight to help Drew as Tapeworm and Max ran off as on lookers cheered for Zack and Cody.

"You take back everything you said about my father you…you…BASTARD!" Cody yelled. He was suddenly grasped by his upper arm and yanked upwards and away from Drew. Zack was pulled back by the hood on his sweatshirt as he swung his fists and kicked out with his feet, hoping to hit someone.

"Zackary Martin! I've told you a thousand times never to fight in school! And Cody Martin! I can't understand what would lead you to this behavior! My star student! I think a call to your mother is appropriate! To my office! March!" Principal Anderson said as he shoved the boys a little so they could start walking. As they walked down the hallway in silence Zack's and Cody's arms bumped until Zack took Cody's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll be fine. We'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen. I promise," Zack said in a hushed voice so only Cody could hear. Cody nodded slightly as he squeezed his brother's hand back.

"Everything went down hill since dad died," Cody whispered back.

"Don't say that!"

"But it's true. Mom got distant and depressed and she won't do anything anymore. We have to. I mean, it's not all bad. We can spend more time with Jer, it's just going to get complicated if mom doesn't sing and we don't get any money!"

"We'll get through this. Together."

"You can't promise me something this big."

"I won't have to promise. I just have to believe that you'll trust me. We will get through this, Codes. We will."

"I trust you Zack."

Zack and Cody sat in the principal's office as he gave them a stern talking to. Zack zoned him out while Cody had his head bent and he was nodding and wiping tears from his cheeks with the back of his hands. They spent twenty minutes in the office before someone came to get them, but it wasn't Carey. It was Maddie.

"Where's mom?" Cody asked as they walked down the school steps with their backpacks on their backs and their skateboards under their arms.

"She's at your suite. She didn't want to be bothered so she asked me to come and get you guys. We need to stop at the elementary school to get Jeremiah then I will take you all home," Maddie responded as pulled out of the school's parking lot. They rolled up to the elementary school five minutes later and Cody went in to get Jeremiah. He came back out after ten minutes shouting, "Jeremiah's not here!"

"What!?" Zack shrieked.

"The teacher said he never came to school today!" Cody responded as he jumped into the car.

"He could be anywhere in Boston by now!" Maddie said as she waited for Cody to buckle up before she started up the car.

Cody sat thoughtfully for a couple of seconds before he suddenly shouted, "Turn left up here!"

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Because I know where Jeremiah is."

-------------------------------

"I knew I'd find you here," Cody said softly as he walked up behind Jeremiah. He didn't reply as he stared at the gravestone in front of him.

**Kurt Thomas Martin**

**Beloved Father and Husband**

**May you rest in peace**

**1974-2006**

Zack choked back a sob that suddenly tried to force it's way out of his mouth as Cody hugged Jeremiah and Jeremiah hugged him back tightly. Maddie put a hand on his shoulder and he leaned into her, burying his face into her side so no one would see his tears. Jeremiah suddenly shuddered and whispered, "We have to go!"

"What?" Zack asked.

"We have to go! NOW!"

"But why?" Maddie tried to ask.

"Just get in the car! Hurry ! We have to leave!"

As Maddie placed a hand on the car door a shot rang out and they all dove to the ground and covered their heads. Jeremiah's eyes seemed to glaze over as his jaw slackened and words tumbled out of his mouth: "You can't get away from me. I will get you. You will be mine. And no one can stop me!"


	18. The Sacrifice

**Chapter 18-The Sacrifice**

Jeremiah sat in the car on the way home shaking slightly and staring at his hands. How did Sarah's voice come out of his mouth like that? Why doesn't Sarah just leave them along before she tears their family apart? Why couldn't things just remain the way they were before Sarah found him again? These questions whirled around his head among with some others. He rubbed his temples when he felt dull throbbing pain. That was the third time that day, third day that week. He decided not to say anything about it because he didn't want to alarm his brothers.

"Jer, aren't you comin'?" Zack asked.

Jeremiah looked up and noticed that they were in front of the Tipton. He slid out of the car and flowed them inside, helping himself to a piece of candy that was in a bowl on the table, with the very expensive vase that Zack always seemed to have a run in with, and got into the elevator before the doors closed. He seemed a little bit happier than usual and Cody raised his eyebrow to Zack who just shrugged. They entered the suite with the smell of freshly baked bread and other goods. Glancing at the table their eyes lit up as if it were Christmas and their mouths dropped open in awe.

"Mom? What's all of this stuff for?" Cody asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, I thought you couldn't cook," Zack said in amazement as he and Jeremiah followed his lead and also sat down.

But their response wasn't from their mother. It was from a man. A scary man. He had a knife tattoo that was piercing through a heart and blood was dripping down his arm on his left arm. He had a scar that ran along his chin and dark cold eyes. Jeremiah's eyes widened as he fell out of his chair and backed away. He had a malicious grin on his face and his dark eyes were locked on Jeremiah. Cody and Zack rushed to his side and blocked him from the man's view.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where's our mom?" Zack demanded.

"I know who he is," Jeremiah whispered as he clutched Zack's shirt. "That's Butch, Sarah's…guy. He was the one who kidnapped me. Keep him away from me, please!"

Butch just laughed an evil laugh as he reached behind himself and pulled out a gun. He aimed it in between the space of Zack's and Cody's heads. He shot it and a hole appeared in the wall behind them as the twins flinched visibly.

"You have two choices. You either give me the boy and get your mom back or you keep the boy and your mother gets hurt. Take your pick," Butch said as he spun the pistol around on his finger.

"But if you get Jeremiah, you'll kill him. If you don't, you'll kill our mom," Cody whispered harshly,

"Exactly. You choose who you want to save," Butch said as he leaned against the table. "Take your time; I can hurt one of them either way."

Jeremiah pulled Zack and Cody back by their arms until they entered their room. He closed the door and locked it as he slid down the wall. He closed his eye ad held his head. Once he opened them and lifted his head everything was dark. He tried to move his arms but he found that he was bound to a chair. A gag was in his mouth and his legs were also tied together. In front of him was Sarah. She had an evil grin on her face and she held something in her hand. She brought her hand down and suddenly he felt pain fleeting across his face, then everything was dark once more…

"Jeremiah, wake up," Cody whispered as he shook his brother. Jeremiah raised his head and shook it slightly as pain ebbed away.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You just suddenly fell over. We thought you fainted," Zack responded.

"Mom…she's been…mom-napped!"

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Sarah has her. I saw her. Sarah…hit mom. She whipped her. I saw it all through mom's eyes. We have to get to her. Check the window!"

Cody went over to the window and pulled back the curtains. It was barred shut. He banged his fist angrily against it as he racked hi brain. Tilting his head slightly he looked up as a grin crossed his face.

"Zack, let me get on your shoulders!" He suddenly called.

"Codes, this is no time for Chicken!" Zack said as he rolled his eyes.

"No, no, I know a way out of here. Through the vent. But I have to get on your shoulders to reach it."

Zack crouched down while Cody got onto his shoulders. Zack slowly stood up until Cody pressed his palms against the ceiling and started to pry the air vent off. With one final grunt and a hard tug the hinges popped off and the air vent swung down, only being held up by two screws. Zack dropped Cody and they held their hands out to Jeremiah to help him first. At the same time Butch pounded on the door.

"Jeremiah! Get out here now!"

Jeremiah got onto Zack's shoulders and they pushed in up and into the air vent. Zack got onto their bed and jumped a couple of times until Jeremiah grabbed his hand. Cody got underneath him and pushed him up as the door started to splinter a little under Butch's weight.

As Cody reached up to grab their hands the door got knocked down and everything was still for a couple of seconds. Then Butch let out an angry growl and charged into the room. He grabbed Cody around the waist as he grabbed his brother's hands ad it was soon a tug-of-war between them. Butch was stronger so he yanked Cody down and started to drag him out of the room, but Cody struggled. As Jeremiah and Zack yelled Butch drew out his gun and brought the butt of it down on Cody's head hard, knocking him unconscious. Cody's limp body was flung over his shoulder as Butch left the room in triumph, leaving the other two Martins petrified with fear…


	19. Hostages

**Chapter 19-Hostages**

**-Cody's POV-**

Pain exploded on every inch of my body as I was rocked from side to side and hit the walls of a truck that I was thrown into before I was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. My head throbbed with pain as I tried to lean against a wall to keep myself steady, but the speed of Butch's driving made it impossible.

'At least Jeremiah will be safe. I know that. And mom will be safe too. I just hope…I can see Zack and my friends…one last time.'

I was suddenly pulled out of the back of the truck and dragged painfully across the ground as Butch walked somewhere. I was thrown into a room and yanked up as the ropes dropped off of me and the gag was taken out of my mouth, and the blindfold was ripped off of my face.

The light was so bright I had to close my eyes, it hurt so much. I rubbed them and slowly blinked them open as the light adjusted to my eyes. Once they were adjusted I looked around and noticed I was in some type of cell. Bars were in front of me and on either side, and the back wall was made of stone and had a bunk bed. The whole place smelled like blood, tears, sweat, and death and it made me scared. True, I was scared before, but now I was terrified.

"Cody?"

I turned my head and gasped once I saw my mom. But she didn't look like my mom. She was so thin I could see her ribs through her shirt and I knew that wasn't healthy; her eyes were sunken in and had dark circles around them. Her skin was very pale and she looked weak because she trembled as she reached her hand though the bars of our cells. Her clothes were ripped, dirty, and had faint signs of blood on them. Scars, scratches, and bruises covered her arms and legs and her face was almost barely recognizable. I was terrified, but I went over to her anyway.

"Mom. What did they do to you? Are you ok?" I asked in a shaky whisper as I held out my arm to her. She grabbed my hand and I shuddered once I felt how cold her hands were. Looking into her eyes I saw that they were distant and the light she usually had in them were gone…like she was slowly fading away.

"Cody…I won't be able to survive this any longer," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. I knew that was all she could manage from the pain she was experiencing.

"Mom…ssshhhhh. Don't talk like that. You will survive. You will!" I said sternly as I glanced towards the door.

"You're very strong, although you're my sensitive baby. I guess that's what people underestimate about you. Zack may have been my first, but he isn't as strong as you are. Although he was my last, Jeremiah is very bright and although he pretends to be strong and that nothing can faze him, things do. Keep the strength…my baby," she said, ignoring my sentence, as she softly stroked my hair.

"Mom…what happened to you?"

**-Flashback-**

_Knock! Knock!_

_Sighing, Carey walked to the door and opened it, expecting to see Maddie, Esteban, or even Mr. Moseby. But she didn't. Standing at the door was a very intimidating looking man and by the looks of it, he had a prison record._

"_Yes?" Carey asked as she held the door open slightly._

"_Hell ma'am. I'm Butch McGwire, Jeremiah's father. I was wondering if he was here? I wanted to talk to him about Sarah," he said as he smiled politely._

"_He's not here right now and you shouldn't be trying to talk to him. He doesn't want to talk to you or to Sarah," Carey responded as she tried to close the door but he held it open with his palm._

"_Jeremiah is my son and I have every right to see him! Now, if you don't tell me where it is I WILL have to hurt you and I would rather not have to go to extremes," Butch growled as he shoved the door open and Carey backed away form him in fear. She trembled underneath his stare as he glared at her threateningly._

"_I won't let you hurt my sons!" She said in a strong, firm voice although on the inside she was shaking badly._

"_Wrong answer," was all Butch said before everything turned dark…_

_She_ _groaned after a while and felt pain in her neck. As she opened her eyes and lifted her head everything was dark. She tried to move her arms but she found that she was bound to a chair. A gag was in her mouth and her legs were also tied together. In front of her was Sarah. She had an evil grin on her face and she held something in her hand. She brought her hand down and suddenly she felt pain fleeting across her face. Her cry was muffled by the gag but tears streamed down her face as Sarah brought the whip down harder the second time and a loud CRACK echoed off of the walls. As the brutal pain made tears fall faster down her face she thought, 'I have to be strong. I have to do this for my sons. I must keep them safe. Please God, let me see them one more time...incase I die from this torture. Please God. If you're up there. Somewhere.'_

**-End Flashback-**

I was sobbing once mom finished her story. She was doing all of this just to keep us safe! She was going to die keeping us away from Sarah and Butch. _'No! She won't die! I'll make sure of it. All of my life she's been taking care of us, but now, I'll return the favor.'_ The door to my cell suddenly slid open with a loud clang and I turned my head to see Sarah and Butch standing there with evil smirks on their faces. Butch grasped my upper left arm so hard it felt like my bones were going to break. He pulled me out of the room and my right arm practically got pulled out of its socket from the force of the pull and because my arm was still in between the bars.

The next thing I knew I was sitting at a table with a bright light in my face. I had to look down so I wouldn't be blinded but Sarah grabbed a hunk of my hair and lifted my head up so I had to glare into her cold eyes of evil.

"Where's Jeremiah?" She demanded in a cold voice.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"What did you say boy?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

My head snapped to the side as her hand connected with my cheek. I turned to look at her with as my cheek stung like crazy but I tried to hold back the tears.

"Don't give me that shit!" Sarah spat, a little bit of spit hitting my face, but I was too afraid to wipe it off. "I know you know where he is! So tell me unless you want hell!"

Instead of answering, I asked, "Why do you want Jeremiah so badly? He's officially Carey's son and my brother by law. You can't take him back."

"Because that son of a bitch knows too much about what Butch and I did. He can't go around knowing our secrets," Butch responded as he spun the pistol around on his finger and his eyes bored into mine. I tried to look away but his menacing gaze held mine.

"Now I'll ask you one more time…WHERE THE HELL IS JEREMIAH?" Sarah roared into my ear.

I spat into her face and screamed back, "GO TO HELL!"

An angry scowl crossed her face and I knew I was in deep trouble. She pulled me out of the chair and I fell to the floor. She pushed me ahead of herself and I was shoved and kicked ahead of them down a hallway until I was pushed into a room. I fell onto my knees and got a sharp kick in my ribs that made me roll over, clutching my side in pain. Another kick hit me in the ribs. Then there were kicks and punches and the pain just got worse and worse I couldn't think straight. The only thing I could do was block my face so they couldn't do any permanent damage, and…if I died, they would be able to recognize me by my face. Soon I felt numb and I couldn't tell if I was still being hit or if they stopped, but judging by their screaming and cursing they weren't through with me.

Not by a damned long shot.


	20. The Blood That Binds Us

**A/N: This chapter is Rated M for torture. If you aren't comfortable reading it then e-mail me and I'll send you the T version. Oh, and this chapter was co-written with Ian Equinox.**

**Chapter 20-The Blood That Binds Us**

It wasn't over. Not by a damned long shot.

And he was right.

Cody flew in the air and smashed against the wall, and slid down it. He opened his eyes just a bit, and saw a foot come in to contact with his face, smashing his head against the wall. From the feel of the wall, it felt like he was on the inside of a warehouse. But he didn't have time to confirm the theory as he was grabbed by the front of the shirt and lifted into the air with one hand. Butch looked at him and smirked, before smashing his head against Cody's. He then held him in the air while punching him in the face, and smashing his head into the wall repeatedly. After he was done, he threw the boy on the floor and walked to a locker and started to unlock it.

Cody couldn't see anything, except the blackness of his eyelids. He curled into a ball to minimize the pain, but it felt as if he was dying. Am I going to die? What about Jeremiah, and Zack and my mom? What if I go to hell? What about- Cody was cut off as a large, heavy object hit his back. Cody screamed out in pain as the object, which was now confirmed to be a bat, smashed into his back. Smash, smash, smash was all that he could think about. Eventually, his screams began to die out as he fell into unconscious, or death. But then it stopped. But yet, it didn't.

"You're going to suffer more boy, until you agree to tell me where Jeremiah is." Butch got a fire extinguisher and set it down by his side. Cody's blood ran cold. _No, no, no. Don't do it. Please, don't do it to me. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't-_

He was going to do it. Butch walked over to a bucket with something in it. Something black, liquid-like, but not like water. It was like oil. It **was** oil. It **was** oil that was doused on Cody.

Oil covered Cody from head to toe. His heart beat furiously. _Please pass out, please pass out, please pass out._

He didn't.

"Time to get the truth kid. Sorry I had to do this to ya', but since you're not talkin' I gotta do everything I can to you to get you to talk without killing you. Which in a way would be worse than dying because you'd live to feel the pain for a longer time." Butch lit the lighter. "Here ya go." The lighter flew in the air. As Cody got up to run away, he left a trail of oil.

Which the fire followed.

Cody's feet were covered in fire, and in a split second so was the rest of him.

Cody fell to the ground, rolling around and thrashing about frantically, like an insane psychopath trying to escape a white room. Cody's skin started bubbling from the intense heat, like bumps you get from mosquito bites, just 25 times bigger. His hair was set ablaze, as the rest of him was. He was in Satan's grasp. And "when in hell, only the Devil can help you out." Cody's skin blistered and bubbled, and bled everywhere. Everything hurt. Cody's hair crackled and popped, and he started clawing at his groin as his skin blistered in the most unpleasant places. And as this happened,

He screamed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jeremiah and Zack were crawling through the air vent as fast as they could. Dust flew up their noses and they had to stop and sneeze occasionally. One time Zack refused to go on because there were a lot of spiders crawling around ahead of him so Jeremiah had to squish them all before they could continue. Jeremiah was about to turn back to ask Zack where they were before he started to scream and fall down a slant. Zack was screaming with joy as they fell down at a fast pace. They picked up speed as they turned corners. Finally after a while they fell out of a shoot and went flying through the air until they landed in a pile of fresh smelling sheets, pillows, and comforters. Jeremiah sat up with a frozen look on his face while Zack sat up laughing as his eyes shone as if they were saying 'Let's do that again!'

"We must've taken a wrong turn. Usually this doesn't end up leading us to the laundry room, but either way that was a blast," Zack said as he rolled out and landed on his feet, Jeremiah dropped down next to him.

"We don't have time for fun! We have to find Cody!" Jeremiah snapped as he grabbed Zack's arm and started to pull him out the door when Zack winced in pain. "What?"

Zack didn't respond as his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Air filled his lungs and he let out a long, loud, and painful yell as he started to thrash around. He tore at his hair and slapped his arms and legs as pain filled his eyes. He fell to the ground withering in pain as Jeremiah tried to reach him. He froze as everything around him dissolved into darkness. Then another scream echoed through the darkness as a scene appeared. It was Cody ablaze. He was withering on the ground screaming and tearing at his hair and clothes trying to putout the fire, but there was too much. Butch was standing there laughing, adding more and more oil so the fire got higher along with Cody's screams. Zack's screams echoed in the back of his mind as Jeremiah tried to block out the sound with his ears but the screams got louder along with Butch's laughter.

Everything went back to normal and Zack was still on the ground, screaming and twisting, but his screams and movements started to slow down. Jeremiah quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher, fiddled with the nozzle, and shot C02 at Zack. _'If Zack can feel Cody's pain, maybe this will make the fire go out…or ease Cody's pain. I hope this is the right thing to do.' _Jeremiah thought as Zack slowly stopped moving and panted heavily as tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to bend his fingers but he winced in pain. Jeremiah wetted some of the towels and sheets that were there and laid them out of the floor. He carefully rolled Zack onto it and Zack clenched his teeth as his skin started to sting like crazy.

"I know it hurts. I went through the same thing when I was under Butch's and Jeremiah's care," Jeremiah said soothingly as he placed a cloth on Zack's head. "It hurt a lot but I eventually got over it. You weren't really burnt, Cody was. So you won't show any signs of burns like he will."

"Do….you know…where…they are?" Zack asked in a pained whisper as his lips cracked and started to bleed.

"How should I know?"

"You had that zoned out look on your face. Last time you had that you knew where mom was. Where are they now?"

"…a warehouse somewhere in the city."

"Once I feel better….we'll go….and save our family."

"Agreed."

Jeremiah spent the next two hours treating Zack's 'burns'. They were third degree so he had to put Zack in a special bath to clean the affected areas of the burn. He then rubbed ointments onto his skin and gave him painkillers. Overall, he treated Zack like he was a nurse and Zack was a patient. When Zack finally regained strength they gathered up supplies and eat a quick dinner in silence.

Sighing, Zack muttered, "Let's get mom and Cody back."


	21. Alone In This World Part 1: Cody

**Chapter 21-Alone In This World Part 1**

**-Cody's POV-**

"Cody! Cody!"

_Too much pain…_

"Cody!"

_Everything hurts._

"Cody, please wake up!"

_Everything red…_

_Everything burns…_

_Losing feeling_

_Losing… life…_

"Cody, please don't die on me. Don't die. I need you here. Don't leave me."

_I can't do anything about it mom. It hurts to move, even to open my eyelids, it hurts so much. I wish it would all just…go away._

…_I wish I could…go away…_

…_So I can be away from the pain…_

…_So much pain…_

I forced my eyelids open and my eyes immediately shut themselves from the burning pain. My face made an expression of intense agony, the kind that you couldn't imagine unless you have already felt it. I was too scared to try and open his eyes again, he wanted to die and make all the pain go away. Hopefully it would happen within the next millisecond. It didn't. Instead, I forced myself again to open them, but slowly this time. Little by little, I eased my face into a relaxed look, trying to ignore the pain in my body. I opened my eyes a little, water coming out of them blurring everything. I opened them more, until they were as far apart as they could go. I could hear my mom shaking me, crying on my chest. I tried to hug her, but my arms wouldn't move. It felt as if they weighed two tons. They might as well have too, seeing as they were just completely fucking immovable. In fact, my whole body was immovable. It was more like a force, similar to the one you get when putting two batteries together on the same ends, just with a thousand times stronger force.

"Mom," I whispered through dry lips. It even hurt to move them.

"Cody! Oh, thank god you're ok!" Carey said as she lightly touched my cheek. There merest touch sent pain up my spine. "I can't believe they…torture my baby!"

"I'm ok mom. I'm still here…still strong," is said as I gave a small pained smile as I closed my eyes once more and rested my cheek on the cool ground. Wait. 'Cool ground? The ground was anything but cold…so why'm I starting to feel cool on my whole body? The pain is slowly going away. I can feel it. I never thought it would feel so good to be cold once more. Everything feels nice and cool, as if angles were helping me keep cool. As if they wanted me to survive.

Angels like Zack and Jeremiah.

Yeah.

That must be it.

I just sat there in my mom's arms, waiting for the pain to ease away slowly. I knew that Jeremiah and Zack had something to do with if I see them again; I have to remember to thank them for making the pain go away, even if it were for a moment. Mom made sure I was comfortable by taking me into her lap and running her hand through my hair and murmuring words of how brave I was to me.

We were back in our jail cells but they let us share one for one reason or another. I knew it wasn't because they actually cared about us. Oh no. They only want Jeremiah for one reason or another. I'm still trying to figure out why but I can't understand it. Maybe it has something to do with how smart he is. He is very smart for a seven-year-old, smarter than most seven-year-olds. Yeah. That has to be it. They only want Jeremiah for his brain.

Well, it won't matter, because he's far away and he's safe.

Or so I thought.

"Cody!"

"Yes mom?" I asked as I lifted my head, the strength suddenly returning to me. I didn't feel any pain. Everything was numb. I knew if I moved later it would hurt much more, but I didn't care.

"I didn't say anything, honey," she said as she looked down at me.

"But I just heard someone say my name."

"Cody! Mommy! Up here!"

Lifting my head a huge smile broke onto my face as Zack and Jeremiah suddenly dropped in. I jumped up and ran over to my brothers and threw my arms around them in a tight hug. Tears slipped down my cheeks but these tears were tears of happiness, not pain. I had my brothers back. My family was back together again and that was all I could ask for. I pulled away and moved so they could see mom. Gasping, Zack rushed to her side. He kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How'd you gets get here?" I asked breathlessly.

**-Flashback- (Normal POV)**

"Jeremiah. We have to find them. You all ready said that they're at a warehouse," Zack said as he paced their bedroom.

"I think I can get us there….using my mind," he mumbled as he watched his brother.

"How?"

"Dunno. Just let me concentrate," he responded as he grasped Zack's hand. He closed his eyes and pictured the warehouse, Butch, Sarah, Cody, and Carey. Beads of sweat started to form on his head he was concentrating so hard. Suddenly he felt really light, like the wind. Opening his eyes slightly he saw colors whirling underneath him and Zack. He shut them again and a few minutes later he landed on his feet.

He opened his eyes and gasped. They weren't at the Tipton anymore. They were on top of the warehouses on the outskirts of Boston. Zack stared at his brother in amazement as Jeremiah searched the top of it to find a way inside. He spotted a vent and removed the covering. If they slid down it would e a steep drop.

That was a chance they were willing to take.

-End Flashback- **(Back to Cody's POV)**

"After we got in we tried to figure out where you were by listening for you. That didn't work so Jeremiah started to concentrate to see if he could feel Cody's or mom's "aura" so to speak. Once we got closer it got stronger until we figured out we were above you. So we dropped in and here we are," Zack finished. He turned to his mom and asked, "Mom? What happened to you? What'd they do?" He pressed his cheek against hers and hugged her.

"How come you aint hurt, Cody?" Jeremiah suddenly asked.

"I feel numb," was my mumbled reply. "I can't feel any pain so I might as well move now and suffer later." I held Jeremiah in my arms and he had a strange look in his eyes. It was a mixture of revelation, confusion, and pain. He moved closer to my body in fear. I was about to ask why he was afraid when we heard the footsteps. Soon Butch and Sarah walked up to the cell smirking.

"Well isn't this nice. A little family reunion. And we weren't invited! Jeremiah, aren't we part of your family?" Butch asked in a mocking voice.

"I know I'm the one you want. Leave my family alone. Take me," he said from my arms.

"Jeremiah, no!" Zack called.

"But they'll leave you alone!"

"But they'll kill you instead! And I'm not going to let that happen! Not if I can die in your place," I responded as I tightened my grip on him as if he were going to escape from my arms in any moment.

Butch and Sarah laughed maliciously as Jeremiah and I blocked our ears from the laughter. A sudden clicking sound filled the air and we looked up only for our faces to pale almost immediately. Butch had a gun aimed at my face, but then he would move it to Jeremiah and back to me. He suddenly lowered it and gazed at Zack, Jeremiah, and I as if he were seeing us for the first time.

"I never realized how much they look the same." He muttered to himself.

"You bastard! Just get the kid and let's go! He's all we need. We can kill the rest later!" Sarah snapped at him.

"No," he responded in a dark voice.

"No!" Sarah repeated.

"I want them to suffer first," he responded as he grabbed Zack by the arm and threw him across the room as if her were a rag doll. He landed on his side and before he could move he got a swift kick to his stomach. He cried out in pain as Butch continued to kick and punch him. Butch grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up so his blue-green eyes could peer into cold gray ones. He smashed his forehead against Zack's and Zack fell to the ground rolling around in pain. Using the butt of his gun, he smacked Zack across the face. Then he lay on the ground panting and moving slowly from the pain. Jeremiah and I dropped to his side as a movement caught out eye.

It was mom.

She stood and was quickly making her way towards us; that motherly look in her eye. She would make everything better. I knew she would. But that good feeling passed once Jeremiah suddenly shouted, "NO!"

Looking past her I saw Sarah holding up her gun and aiming it at her back. She had a twisted look in her eye and I could tell she was on something, She couldn't hold the gun straight. As she fired the bullet whizzed past her head and mom stopped momentarily but kept making her way to us.

"Fucking crystal!" Sarah spat as she backed away and tried to aim her gun at Carey again, but Butch knocked her out of the way.

"Let a man finish this!" He snarled and raised his gun. The gun caught our shocked expressions as he pointed it.

Butch aimed the gun, and with a final pull of the trigger, shot the bullet. It sped through the air, and as mom looked back, she felt something hit her in the neck. She immediately grabbed her neck and fell to the floor, wriggling around as the blood started to ooze out of her. Butch looked at the dying woman, and smiled before he suddenly dropped his gun on the floor. Mom looked at her three sons, for the last time, and said," I love you." She closed her eyes and everything went black, then white. She had made it to heaven.

"Noooooooo!" Jeremiah screamed.

"Moooooom!" I yelled.

"Mom! Noo! Not you! Not you!" Zack wailed.

Time seemed to slow down as the puddle around my mom got bigger and bigger. Zack, Jeremiah, and I rushed to our mother's side and shook her. We knew it wouldn't do any good, but we had to try! We murmured words like,"Mom. Get up." and "Don't leave us!" Sarah and Butch seemed frozen to the spot as they stared at us grieving over our dead mother.

"I love you mom. I always will. I will never forget you. We will protect Jeremiah. We promise. We promise," I murmured as I cried into my mother's cheek. I kissed it softly and it all ready felt cold. Zack and Jeremiah were crying heavily next to me over our loss. _'How could they do this to us?'_

"Go ahead," I muttered darkly as I stood.

"What're you talking about?" Zack asked as he and Jeremiah also stood up.

I ignored him as I responded, "Go ahead and take him! You broke our family apart just because you wanted him, SO go and take him!"

"Cody," Jeremiah whimpered.

"GO! I HATE YOU, JEREMIAH! YOU KILLED MY DAD AND MY MOM! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! JUST GO AHEAD AND TAKE HIM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!" I yelled as I shoved him at Sarah and Butch. He lost his balance and fell over, staring back at me with wide eyes filled with fear. His face blurred as my eyes swam with tears.

Butch lifted Jeremiah over his shoulder and he and Sarah ran off as fast as they could. I didn't move from my spot as I glared at Jeremiah, panting heavily. Zack was took shocked to move. Before Jeremiah disappeared he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then he was gone.

"CODY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Zack yelled. I turned to face him only to meet a punch to my face. I fell to the ground and held my throbbing cheek. I whimpered as Zack gave me the worst glare I have ever received from him. "THANKS TO YOU JEREMIAH'S GONE! HE COULD DIE WITH THEM! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Without waiting for a reply Zack charged out of the cell and ran after the captors, screaming Jeremiah's name.

For the first time in my life, I was alone.

I was raising hell as far as I could tell.

And now I'm all alone, alone in this world.

Alone.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to ask a question. Should I change the title of this fic so it would attract more readers and I can get more reviews? If you think so, send me your suggestions in your review. Thanks! Oh, and the song is called Rooftops by Melissa McClellan. It goes great with a Heart vid on youtube. Type in The Heart is Deceitful-Jeremiah. You should watch it. It is so sad. But great. You have to listen to it when you see the song lyrics so it can give you the full affect of what's happening.**


	22. Alone In This World Part 2: Zack

**Chapter 22-Alone In This World Part 2**

**-Zack's POV-**

Butch lifted Jeremiah over his shoulder and he and Sarah ran off as fast as they could. Cody didn't move from his spot as he glared at Jeremiah, panting heavily. I was too shocked to move. Before Jeremiah disappeared he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then he was gone.

"CODY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled. Cody turned to face me only to meet a punch to his face. He fell to the ground and held his throbbing cheek. He whimpered as I gave him the worst glare he has ever received from me. "THANKS TO YOU JEREMIAH'S GONE! HE COULD DIE WITH THEM! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Without waiting for a reply, I charged out of the cell and ran after the captors, screaming Jeremiah's name. "Stop! Come back with my brother!"

Sarah turned around and shot bullets at me. I dove to the ground and covered my head. Parts of the wall broke off above my head and hit my arms and legs but it didn't do much damage. Once I looked up they were gone.

Screaming loudly I punched the wall, only to scream in pain as I grasped my throbbing hand. I sunk to the ground and held it. _'All of this, because they wanted Jeremiah, My brother. My biological brother. They only want him so they could make him do drugs again and to help them in their plans to steal things. Why was he cursed with this life? Why do we have to suffer?'_

"I'll get him back one way or another. But I can't do this alone," I said out loud although I was talking to myself. "I need…Cody." Pausing, I thought. "No. I don't need Cody. He made all of this happen in the first place. I wonder what life would be like if we never got Jeremiah back."

**-Dream Sequence-**

"Zaaack! Wait for meeee!"

"Cody! Leave me alone!"

"But Zack!"

"I need some space Cody! Just…go entertain yourself or something and stay away from me!"

"Mooooom!"

"Zack, that wasn't nice. Now apologize!"

"Cody, I'm sorry…that you're such a cry baby all of the time! It's no wonder no one is your friend!"

"MOOOOOOM!"

"Zackary Thomas Martin! Go to your room now!"

"Fuck you!"

**-End Dream Sequence-**

Ok, so maybe that was a little far-fetched, but our lives would be different if we never learned about Jeremiah. I like to think that Jeremiah brought Cody and I closer together.

But now that he's gone…

Shaking my head, I stood up and ran in the direction that Butch and Sarah went. Turning a corner I saw a hallway with many doors. Sighing, I stared searching every one. They were filled with old boxes, dust, dirt, and spider webs.

"This is stupid! It'll take me too long to find him!" I sighed as I slid to the floor and held my head in my hands. "He's as good as dead now. I want him back. Why was I so mean to him before?" I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as scenes from the past flashed through my head.

**-Flashback-**

"_That kid is nuts!"_

"_Don't call him that! He's lived a bad life! We have to try and make him feel comfortable around us!"_

"_He's not even our brother!_"

"_He is now! And you have to learn to appreciate him!"_

**-End Flashback-**

**-Flashback-**

"_What're you doing? He just hurt you and you're helping him?"_

"_If something happens to him, I'll feel guilty for not helping him. He's not a bad kid. He's just misunderstood."_

**-End Flashback-**

**Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone, with you**

**-Flashback-**

"_Zack, what if something bad happened to him?"_

"_Nothing happened to him, Cody,"_

"_But what if something **did** happen and it was your fault?"_

"_Don't you mean **our** fault?"_

"_No. I mean **your** fault. **You're **the one who went through his stuff in the first place!"_

**-End Flashback-**

**-Flashback-**

"_He almost killed you, Maddie. I don't want to see him ever again! I hate him!"_

"_Zack."_

"_Don't 'Zack' me, Cody! He almost hurt one of my friends. I won't be able to forgive that."_

"_But Zack-"_

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

**-End Flashback-**

**-Flashback-**

"_Why did you-?"_

"_I hit you because you're being a bastard!"_

"_I'm being a-?"_

"_Yes. A bastard! Ever since Jeremiah came to live with us all you have done is hate him for no reason. Sure, he was destructive in the beginning, but he's changed. And when he's in the hospital scared to death, you start to yell at him!"_

"_Cody…I just-"_

"_I don't want to hear it, Zackary!"_

**-End Flashback-**

'_He has changed. A lot. I know that now.'_

I sighed as I rested my head against the wall.

I was raising hell as far as I can tell.

I am all alone.

Alone in this world.

Alone..

I needed Cody.


	23. Alone In This World Part 3: Jeremiah

**Chapter 23-Alone In This World Part 3**

**-Jeremiah's POV-**

I walked down the hallway in silence. I didn't say anything just incase Butch and Sarah uses it against me. I learned a lot from living with them. Sarah would prod me in the back or hit me in the back of the head if she thought I was going to break away and run off.

What they didn't know was that I still had my switchblade in my pocket. My hand was gripped on the cold metal, waiting to bite into warm skin and end a life. I knew I had to end theirs if I wanted to keep mine. I knew I had to keep mine if I wanted to actually live a life without fear.

It would end today.

"Listen kid," Butch said as he suddenly whirled around to face me. "You will follow my rules whether you like it or not! You will go where ever we take you without asking questions!" I glared as I responded, "I wont agree on going with you unless you promise not to kill anyone else in my family!"

My head snapped to the side as Butch slapped me hard across the face. He grabbed my collar and slammed my back into the stone wall. The wind got knocked out of me and I struggled to regain it but he had my throat in a tight grip. The grip on my switchblade tightened as I raised it slightly.

"Jeremiah, I will kill you without any hesitations or any regret!" Butch spat in my face as he let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"Don't beat him up too much," Sarah muttered from where she was standing. Her head snapped back when Butch slapped her. She glared and spat, "We still need him for the plan you bastard! It won't work if he's dead!"

Without thinking, I pulled out my switchblade and ran at Butch. I jumped onto his back and held onto his throat. He let out an angry cry and started to thrash around as he tried to get to me. I held on frantically and was starting to lose my grip. I grabbed onto his neck once my arm went flying off and that's when Butch went limp. I dropped to the ground as a warm sticky liquid covered my hands. Looking down at them I saw that they were glittering with blood. Butch grabbed at his neck and gasped for air as blood poured out of his mouth. He reached out for Sarah but she backed away from him. His eyes rolled back as he slumped forward. He gave on last shudder and was still.

I knew he was going to hell.

And so was I if Sarah caught me.

Turning around, I took off sprinting as Sarah screamed at me.

I was raising hell as far as I could tell.

I am all alone.

Alone in this world.

Alone.

* * *

I held my side as I made my way slowly to the cell where my mom, Cody, and Zack were. At least, I hoped my brothers were there. My side was in intense pain because I struck it on a crate that was in my way. I shook my head to get my hair out of my eyes. I had to find my brothers. I was suddenly knocked off my feet and was flown a couple of feet as a deafening explosion was heard behind me. My ears were ringing as I smelled smoke and started to cough as I tried to stand on my shaky feet.

"Where are they?" I asked myself as I ran down a hallway I didn't recognize. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. I felt really hot. Sweat dripped off of my forehead and landed on the ground where it immediately turned to steam. I opened my eyes and saw that flames had me surrounded. I coughed as smoke filled my lungs and made my eyes burn. I struggled to look around but the heat made my eyes water.

"Mama!" I screamed as I wiped my eyes frequently to see. I took off my black jacket and tied it around my waist as I tried to find a path to take. A shadowy figured stood on one side of the wall of flames. I recognized the shirt, and the hair, and the eyes. "Mom! Mom!"

Carey turned towards me and gave me a slow, sad smile as she raised her hand and slowly waved; a farewell wave. The flames suddenly engulfed her and left me watching in shock. I screamed and tried to run to her but a wall of flames stopped me. I tried to find a way around but I couldn't. Suddenly a creaking sound reached my ears and I glanced up. A part of the ceiling, with flames on it, fell away. Before it hit me he felt intense heat…

Blinking, I felt myself being bounced around. Opening my eyes wider I saw a familiar face. Zack was carrying me in his arms as he and Cody ran down a hallway. Looking down, Zack smiled at me and tightened his grip as they ran faster. I looked back and saw that Cody was watching me. He smiled and nodded before the smile faded and he looked ahead of him.

'_Zack does care…although it seemed like he didn't, he does…'_

The last thing I remember was Zack and Cody screaming in pain and I went flying only to land on the hard earth and black out…

I felt something cold hit my face. It felt so good. I stirred as I slowly opened my eyes. I rolled over onto my back and saw that…it was raining. It felt so good.

I stood up as it started to pour and a smile came across my face. I ran my hands through my hair as a thought suddenly struck me and I looked around. I dropped down once I saw Zack and Cody. They lay motionless on the ground, blood underneath them. I chocked back a sob as I shook them. But they didn't wake up. I checked their hearts and heard faint beating, faint, but at least it was beating.

Tears and rain slipped down my face as I looked up at the sky as if I were asking, 'Why me?'

I laid down on the ground, in-between my brothers to stay warm as the rain fell harder. I didn't care if I got sick. I wanted to be with them. Lightning flashed and I sat up immediately. I knew I should move but I couldn't move one of them incase the other got electrocuted, so I took my chances. I ran my hand through my hair again and a black substance got stuck to my hand. Grasping my hair I pulled some down to my face and saw a _wet blond strand_. I suddenly saw a flash of light and noticed that police cars and ambulances were coming up.

I was saved.

* * *

On the other side of the building a figure stumbled out, holding onto an injured arm. It was as if something was keeping this person alive. Something that had to be done and the soul wouldn't be in peace until the mission was accomplished,..


	24. Letters

**Chapter 24-Letters**

**-Zack's POV-**

Tipton walls.

Tipton beds.

Tipton furniture,

I was back.

After all this time I was back at the Tipton.

I shifted in bed and brushed something soft. I turned my head and saw Jeremiah curled against Cody, who was hugging him close to his body. I took a double take and realized that Jeremiah's hair was blond. I turned my head so I was staring at the ceiling. I expected to hear my mom calling at us to get up. But I forgot that we would never see her or hear her again. Sighing, I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Everything was the same as it was before, as if nothing had disturbed the balance.

"You all right?"

I looked and saw that both Cody and Jeremiah were looking at me with curiosity in their eyes. I forced a smile as I leaned back and turned on my side so I was staring at them both. I reached out a hand and they gripped my hand.

"Eventually I will be, since you guys are here with me, I will heal a lot faster." I sighed and added, "I'm not in the mood for school today, do you just want to stay home?"

"Yeah," Jeremiah said softly as he clutched something in his arms. I never realized that he had a stuffed animal with him. It was a stuffed huskie dog. It was in pretty bad shape: dirty, limbs torn, pulled out fur.

"I'll go call the school," Cody said as he got out of the bed and walked out of the room/ Jeremiah propped his head up on his elbow and asked, "How'd you know where I was? In the warehouse. How did you know I was in trouble?"

"A brother just knows these things." I responded as I ruffled his hair and slid out of bed. He crawled out after me and we walked out of our room and sat down on the couch. It was unbelievably quiet in the suite, besides Cody talking on the telephone. He hung up and dropped down next to Jeremiah. We just sat there with each other, surrounded by silence. It ended up bugging me after five minutes. A knock on the door came to my rescue. I got off the couch and opened the door to see, "

"Maddie!" I cried out. It was Maddie. The love of my life. How I missed her so.

"Hi Zack," she said as she smiled slightly. "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't be," I said as I pulled the door shut behind myself. "Our mom died doing what she was supposed to be doing, protecting us. It was just her time to go."

"Oh Zack, how can you be so calm about this?"

"I just can."

Maddie smiled at me and I smiled back. But my smile only reached halfway when she bent over and pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and softly kissed her back. I never wanted to break from the sweet embrace, but I knew I had to eventually; Cody would start to wonder what had happened to me. But it felt so right. As Maddie pulled away I made a whimpering sound which only caused her to giggle.

"Stay strong Zack." She said as she gave my hand a squeeze and walked off. I walked back into the suite with a smile on my face. Cody and Jeremiah exchanged disgusted looks but I dismissed it. Maddie, the girl I have been crushing on ever since I met her, is officially my girlfriend! Life can't be any better than this! Nothing can bring me down.

* * *

**-Cody's POV-**

"Code, you'll have to talk to us sooner or later," Max said to me later that day. I was sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. Tapeworm and Crystal were with her. They've been trying to get me to talk for the last half hour but I didn't want to open my mouth in case I burst out crying. I couldn't cry any more. I didn't want to cry any more. I didn't want to feel any more pain.

"Cody. Talk to us," Crystal told me gently.

"…I miss…everything," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tapeworm asked.

"Everything that used to be. I miss it. My mom, my dad, my old life. Everything of the past." I paused and looked at Jeremiah who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Don't get me wrong, Jeremiah, I love having you here and I love you as a brother. I just wish my old life was back…but with you in it."

"I know what you mean, Codes," he responded as he kept his head bent, writing on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Max asked as she turned to him.

"Nothing. Just writing. I'm behind in my school work," he responded. "By the way, where's Zack?"

"Probably with Maddie," I responded as I rolled my eyes. "I swear, he thinks she's his girlfriend or something."

"He has to aim his sights lower," Max said bitterly. "MUCH lower."

Tapeworm and I looked at each other, and looked back at her. "Max…are you jealous?"

"NO!" She spat as her face turned red.

"Yes you are. Your face is turning red. You like him! My guess was ever since that basketball game when you kissed him. Admit it! Admit it!" I pressed as I prodded her in the side.

"Cody, stop it! I swear I'll hurt you!"

"You're avoiding the question, Maxiiiiine!"

"Cody!"

I tackled Max to the ground and started to tickle her as she tried to get away, but she was laughing too hard. She held her sides as tears streamed down her face. Finally she gasped, "Fine. Fine. I'll spill. Just stop tickling me!" I grinned triumphantly as I helped her to her feet.

"We're waiting!" Crystal said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh…go kiss a Martin!" Max snapped.

"Ok."

Crystal got up, went over to the kitchen table, and kissed Jeremiah on the cheek. As his face turned red, he turned around and gave her a hug as she ruffled his hair. A surge of pain went through my body as I glanced up at the ceiling. _'What did you expect? Crystal to kiss me? Yeah, I guess I wished it. I mean, I do like her a lot…and I think she likes me.' _My eyes widened once I felt something incredibly soft touch my lips. Blinking, I realized what it was and closed my eyes as I kissed Crystal back. Time stood still for me as I was locked in an embrace with the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She pulled back with a twinkle in her eye and dropped down on the couch next to me as I gave her a goofy smile. Tapeworm and Max exchanged a high-five and grinned triumphantly.

Only my friends can help heal my heart.

Not all the way.

But close.

* * *

**-Jeremiah's POV-**

I put down the pencil and started to fold up the piece of paper quietly. I slipped it in an envelope and stuck it under the vase that was on the table in front of me. I got off my chair and went to the door to get the mail. A stack of envelopes were on the ground and one looked familiar.

It was from Sarah.

With shaky hands I ripped opened the envelope and stared to read it. I sighed in frustration and jumped onto Cody's lap.

"It's a letter from Sarah. But I can't read the big words yet. What does it say?" I asked.

Cody took the letter from my grasp and started to read it silently. His eyes widened and then they had a look of anger hidden behind them. He ripped the letter to shreds and held me in his arms as if she was going to come busting through the window.

"She won't get me Cody," I said as I slid off his lap and made my way into my room. "I'll make sure of it."

Throughout the day I stayed by Cody's side as he went around talking to everyone in the Tipton. Mr. Moseby even gave us free tokens for the arcade room and we have a special reserved table at the Tipton restaurant that we can use any time we wanted! I detached myself from Cody when he and Zack were watching a movie on TV. I grabbed my bag and slipped out of the room without them knowing. I left the Tipton and headed to the bus stop. Once I got on the driver asked, "Where to?"

"Any place far away from here," I responded as I sat down.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"That was a good movie," Zack said as he stretched on the couch.

"I'll go check on Jeremiah," Cody said as he got up off of the couch and entered their room. He came back out seconds later shouting, "HE'S GONE!"

"What!?" Zack shrieked as he ran to his brother's side.

"He's not here! Where could he have gone? He could be hurt! He could be-what's this?"

He picked up an envelope and opened it as Zack read the letter over his shoulder.

_Zack and Cody,_

_If you're reading this than I'm probably miles away. I only did this to keep you guys safe Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a couple of years I guess._

_Jeremiah_

"He ran away…to protect us," Cody said softly as he put down the letter.

"Don't worry Cody," Zack said as he hugged his brother.

"How can you say that to me?"

"Because I know, and you know, that he'll be back soon."


	25. Epilogue

**Chapter 25-Epilogue**

**-Cody's POV-**

_It's been a week since Jeremiah ran away and Zack and I are very lonely. We would have had to go and live with our Grandma, but Mr. Moseby arranged it so we could stay at the Tipton until we graduate from school. It is official; Zack and Maddie are indeed a couple. It's weird to think that a fourteen-year-old, let alone your twin, is going out with a seventeen-year-old. Crystal is my girlfriend and we're happy together, along with Tapeworm and Max. Didn't see that coming did you? Well, neither did Zack and I. And Max for that matter._

_We hope to hear from Jeremiah but he never calls and never writes letters. We both know that he isn't hurt because we don't feel any of his pain. To get over our loneliness, Zack and I changed our ways slightly. We died the tips of our hair black and we skateboard everyday. Zack studies a little bit more and I study less, only slightly thought. I am the smartest student in our class after all._

_Mr. Moseby is a lot nicer to us since both our parents died. We still agitate him, but he's working on his anger towards us. Zack and I visit the cemetery where our parents were buried every day after school, most times our friends come with us and Crystal brings Aaron sometimes. I think it's great how my friends, Zack, and I have become closer, but Zack and I are closer now more than ever._

_We are always with each other and I switched some of my classes so I'm with Zack all day long. We go grocery shopping together, go to the doctor together, everything together. We always want to keep each other in our sights incase Sarah comes back. I hope Jeremiah is ok._

_No, he is ok._

_And we will come back._

_When he's good and ready._

_And I can't wait!_

_**THE END!**_


End file.
